A Month with Shelby
by Kikilia14
Summary: Thanks to a lie, Rachel's mother is back in her life. How will Rachel adjust when Shelby moves from being her mother to being her Mama?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby Corcoran drove towards home her mind a whirl wind of activity. She had just come from an extra-long Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal and needed to sort a few things out in her mind before working with the kids on Monday.

Glad that it was Friday night Shelby slowed her car when she saw something dart in front of her down the road. Slowing, she smirked when she noticed it was just a bunch of kids throwing toilet paper in someone's yard. The smirk on her face died when she noticed who the kids were however, and her faced darkened fully when she stopped the car.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Shelby's voice rang out in the quiet neighborhood as the kids stopped what they were doing and turned towards the voice.

"Shit, what's Ms. Corcoran doing here?" Mercedes whispered as the clack of Shelby's heels on the pavement made all the kids shift.

"Care to tell me what you're doing?" Shelby demanded as the members of New Directions tried not to look at her.

"Just having some fun, Shelby." Rachel replied being sure to stress her mother's first name.

"Fun?" Shelby pointed to the toilet paper in the trees, the obvious pile of dog poo on the front porch, as well as the smashed eggs, and was that cooked spaghetti in the trees too?

"Well, it's just Principal Figgins' house," Puck finally shrugged. "He's a dick, so why not?"

Shelby sighed. She couldn't disagree with Puck from what she'd learned of the man, but still, she couldn't allow Rachel to think that she was okay with this either.

"I want to see all of you at Carmel tomorrow morning on the track. Nine a.m. sharp, do not be late." Shelby's voice dropped an octave. "Clean this up the best you can and go home."

When nobody made a move, Shelby clapped her hands, "Now, people!" The teens scrambled to do as she said and twenty minutes later Shelby had a very reluctant Rachel Berry in her car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel finally asked.

"I'm taking you home and telling your dads what happened tonight."

"But you can't," Rachel began.

"I think I can, Rachel." Shelby interrupted. "What you did tonight was..."

"No, I mean, they aren't home." Rachel finally got out.

"Where are they?"

"Daddy had a work thing and Dad went with him. They decided to take a second honeymoon after the business was finished."

"And they thought leaving their fourteen year old daughter alone at home was a good idea?" Shelby demanded.

Rachel gulped, "Well, you see, the funny thing is, they don't think I'm alone."

"Where do they think you are?"

"Staying with you," Rachel finally answered.

Pulling to the side of the road Shelby gave her full attention to her daughter. "They think that you are staying with me?" She demanded.

Rachel nodded, "They think it's wonderful that you've decided you do want to be in my life after all and let me make the decision to resume a relationship with you."

"Why, Rachel?" Shelby's hazel eyes captured dark one's with a fiery intensity.

"Because pretending you wanted me was better than knowing I wasn't good enough for you." Rachel blurted out before she could sensor herself.

Taking a deep breath Shelby brushed the tears from her daughter's eyes, "Rachel, I regretted walking away from you fourteen years ago and one month ago. I just didn't know how to make it right. How can I possibly make up for not being there for you the way you needed?"

Rachel shrugged, "By being here now? Please, Shelby, I need my Mama." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper and Shelby merely nodded.

"It seems that we have a lot to talk about, young lady. First, we're heading to your house where you will pack. Then we will head to my place and get you settled. After that, if we're not too tired we will talk."

Rachel nodded silently brushing the tears from her face. "Am I in trouble?" She finally asked as the car began to move again.

"So much so I'm not even sure where to begin," Shelby informed her daughter.

Pulling into the Berry's driveway Shelby exited the car and waited for her daughter. "Now, Rachel."

Sighing heavily Rachel finally emerged from the vehicle and headed to the front door. Unlocking it she jumped at the swat that made her finally move inside.

Closing the door behind her Shelby turned on the lights and watched as Rachel shifted. "Yes?" She finally asked knowing there was more to Rachel's nerves than just bringing her mother here.

"I have something for you," Rachel finally confessed. "It's from Dad and Daddy. They said it was really important that you had it since I was staying with you and everything."

Shelby merely nodded taking the large manila envelope from her daughter. She would ask Rachel later how the Berry men came to leave Rachel in her care when they had never spoken with her and she figured she could read the contents of the envelope after putting Rachel to bed later that night.

"Alright, Rachel. We need to pack, show me your room." She finally commanded following the girl up the stairs.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby and Rachel had finally finished putting Rachel's clothing and things away in the former guest room of Shelby's house. Telling her daughter to get ready for bed Shelby noticed the clock read 12:03.

Sighing heavily, Shelby waited for Rachel to come out of the bathroom by sitting on the girl's bed. She wanted to talk briefly before getting the girl to bed deciding that they would talk in more detail the next day.

Finally hearing footsteps Shelby smiled gently and stood. Moving aside she pulled the covers back. "In you get, little girl."

Rachel smiled shyly at the directive. It was one of her dreams to have her mother, no, her mom tuck her in bed at night and though this wasn't quite what she had in mind she couldn't help but be a bit happy about it. Getting comfortable Rachel yawned as Shelby pulled the covers up and brushed a loose piece of hair from her daughter's face.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Rachel began.

"I do," Shelby smiled and took one of Rachel's hands in her own. "The big stuff can wait until tomorrow, Rachel. Right now, we're just going to have a brief chat about what is going to happen tomorrow."

"Oh."

Shelby shook her head and sighed. "First, let's establish a few things, Rachel. You lied to your dads about staying with me. I know you probably didn't think much of doing that, but it is a big deal. You are too young to be alone for a month, Rachel. What would you have done if you'd gotten sick or hurt?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess I didn't see it like that."

"I guess not," Shelby confirmed. "Secondly, I caught you and your friends having a not so good moment at Principal Figgins' house. Again, not your best idea."

Shelby held up her hand to stop her daughter's protests, "You wanted me back in your life, Rachel and you have me." The woman paused for a moment. "I was wrong when I walked away from you last month, so very wrong. I am sorry for the pain I caused you, Rachel. Now, let me make something perfectly clear, you wanted your mom in your life; congratulations, you have her. I am here, Rachel and I am not going anywhere."

Sitting up, Rachel threw her arms around her mother's neck crying. Shelby began to rock and hum while returning the hug until Rachel finally calmed down once more.

Grabbing a tissue from the box on the night stand Shelby wiped Rachel's face off and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "We will talk tomorrow about all of this, including your punishment."

"Punishment?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with the lying and vandalism?"

"I hoped."

Chuckling, Shelby helped Rachel down once more. "I need your dads' phone number, sweetie."

"Are you sure you have to call them?" Rachel whined.

"I am."

Rachel nodded, "It's in my phone." She pointed to the nightstand. "But they aren't available until Monday due to traveling."

"Rachel, exactly where are they going?"

"Japan."

"Japan?!"

"Yes?"

"How long will they be in Japan?"

"For a week or so for Daddy's business and then they're going to tour the Netherlands. They seem to be pretty accepting of gay couples there. Maybe not as much as Argentina, but Dad and Daddy really wanted to visit the Netherlands."

Shelby nodded. "Get some sleep, we have an early morning."

Giving her daughter a kiss to the forehead once more Shelby smiled as Rachel pulled a stuffed lamb into her arms. "I gave you that lamb," she said quietly. "Before you were born, it was the one thing your fathers agreed that I could give you that you could keep."

Saying nothing more Shelby moved to the door and turned out the light, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night," Rachel's response was quiet and she waited until Shelby closed the door before uttering the rest, "Mama."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Returning to her bedroom Shelby quickly got ready for bed and slid under the covers. Pulling the large manila envelope to her from the nightstand she opened it and pulled out a plethora of papers.

There were two envelopes, one with Shelby's name and one with Rachel's name. Putting those aside, she pulled the rest of the papers to her and began to read the handwritten letter on the top.

_Shelby,_

_ Leroy and I are so happy that you've changed your mind about being in Rachel's life. I won't lie, we were furious with you at first, but our baby girl is so happy again and she tells us it's because she'll finally get to know you._

_ We finally had a long overdue talk with Rachel and know we made a mistake in making you sign that contract. We should have allowed Rachel to have you in her life and we are sorry that we were so afraid that we would lose her to you. We now know that fear is unfounded but we can't go back and redo the past._

_ Therefore, we are thrilled that you offered to have Rachel stay with you for an entire month while we are away. She's explained to us that you're at a competition with your Vocal Adrenaline students and won't be able to talk to us before we leave. Thanks so much though, for the emails. They make us feel much better in knowing that Rachel will be so well cared for while we are gone._

_ Enclosed you will find a few legal documents. The first is the reinstatement of your parental rights. Rachel insisted and we agreed, all you need to do is sign it in front of a notary with your lawyer present and have it filed._

_ There is also a copy of our will enclosed which makes you Rachel's guardian should anything happen to us. Not that we foresee that happening, but one can never be too careful. The letters addressed to you and Rachel should only be opened upon our demise. We've also given you permission to seek medical treatment for Rachel if needed until your parental rights are reinstated legally._

_ We will talk more once we get home regarding custody of Rachel. She's made it clear that she wants more time with you and we hope that you're agreeable to that. Rachel assures us that you are and I know we'll work something out._

_ Take care of our baby, Shelby. We will be in touch,_

_ Hiram and Leroy_

Looking through the papers Shelby shook her head in shock. Everything was as the letter stated and being mindful to put them all back into the envelope. Placing it into the drawer of her nightstand Shelby finally turned out the light and laid down.

Trying to quiet her mind she allowed her thoughts to wander. She would legally be Rachel's mother as soon as she signed those papers and filed them in the court system. Smiling in the dark Shelby couldn't believe it. Her daughter may be devious and crying out for her but damned if she wasn't smart. Feeling a strange sense of pride Shelby finally fell into a fitful sleep.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby paced in front of the surly teenagers who had gathered on the Carmel High track. "You know why you are here," she stated. "So I'm not going to remind you. You are however, going to suffer a consequence for your poor descions last night."

"Come on, Ms. Corcoran," Santana tried. "We're not even your students you have no right."

Holding up her hand Shelby nodded, "You're right, Santana, I don't. However, your parents do. So chose, my punishment or theirs."

Hearing groans all around and seeing no one make a move to leave Shelby nodded. "Alright then. Start running. I'll let you know when you may stop."

Seeing the looks from the students including her own daughter Shelby put on her famous Coach Corcoran mask. "Run. Now." She directed quietly and held the smile from her face as they scattered to do so with a vengeance.

Unfolding the lawn chair she'd brought with her Shelby sat down and opened her book. Might as well catch up on the reading she'd been meaning to do.

"Berry, seriously, your moms is crazy." Mercedes said as she gasped for air after draining a bottle of water.

"I'm starting to think you may be right," Rachel agreed finishing her second bottle of water. "Though I will tell you I do find the idea of ever doing that to Principal Figgins again very repulsive."

"Amen to that," Santana agreed. "I think I'm going to die."

"You aren't going to die," Puck gasped. "You might not be able to move tomorrow from soreness and wish you were dead, but you'll be very much alive."

"Great," Kurt moaned. "I so did not dress for this."

Rachel nodded noticing the boy's running suit that was now looking less than pristine. "What did you think she was going to make us do when she told us to meet her here?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but running us until Tina finally vomited wasn't what I was thinking."

"At least it got her to give us a break." Santana spoke once more. "Oh, man, here she comes. Come on, Berry, make her stop."

Rachel wisely shook her head in the negative, "No thank you. I'm in enough trouble with her over matters other than this and I refuse to do anything more that may upset Shelby."

"How can you be in trouble with her?" Kurt asked. "I thought you were going to…" he was interrupted by a throat clearing above him.

"Up."

Groaning the teens stood and looked warily at Shelby. "I think you've had enough."

Seeing the smiles of hope on the teens' faces Shelby almost didn't have the heart to crush it. Almost. "Of running. Right now I want you to give me fifty pushups and fifty sit ups. Go."

Groaning once more the members of New Directions wished they'd never thought of going to Principal Figgins' house.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

"Go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen." Shelby directed as Rachel slowly pulled herself from the car.

"The kitchen, but that's so far from the bathroom." Rachel protested.

"Yes, but it's also where the food lives," Shelby chuckled. "I'll make us some lunch while you shower. Go on, don't take too long."

"Don't forget, I'm a…"

"Vegan, I know, Rachel." Shelby replied moving towards the kitchen as they entered the house and pointing to the stairs. "Upstairs, and shower."

"I'm going, I'm going," Rachel finally began to move in that direction with an encouraging pat to her bottom from her mother.

Smiling a bit as she trudged up the stairs Rachel rubbed her bottom absently. The swat hadn't really hurt but it had gotten her attention, and to Rachel it meant one thing. Shelby was really going to act like her parent. After all, only a parent would send their child out of the room with a swat to their bottom.

"This looks good," Rachel commented as she joined her mother at the table.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled glad that she at least knew how to throw vegetarian pasta together in a pinch.

"Um," Rachel finally broke the silence as she ate. "Am I still in trouble for Principal Figgins' house?"

Shelby chuckled and shook her head, "I figure that Coach Corcoran took care of that. It wouldn't be very fair for your mom to handle it as well since nobody else's parents are involved."

Giving a sigh of relief Rachel began eating once more. "Good, I was afraid there for a moment."

Shelby shook her head, "You are still in trouble for lying to your dads, Rachel. And for this elaborate plan of yours to stay home alone for a month."

"But since I lied to my dads shouldn't they handle it?" Rachel asked.

"Normally I'd say that's true. However since they are now safely in Japan, we've agreed that I will be instrumental in making sure you know the errors of your ways."

Putting her fork down Rachel looked at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Rachel. I was able to talk to your dads this morning while you were running at the track. And they were very interested in your recent activities."

"Oh." Rachel's eyes dropped her to plate.

"After a very long conversation we've decided that you will spend the month with me rather than having them cut their trip short. Everything they thought we'd already discussed in those emails has been gone over and we will, for the most part, do what had been discussed, including me signing the paperwork to have my parental rights reinstated."

Looking at her mother Rachel couldn't contain her smile, "Really?"

"Really," Shelby put her hand across the table and took Rachel's in hers. "I told you that I'm not going anywhere this time and I mean it, Rachel. Though you should know that those rights come with certain things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's the right for us to see each other or for me to seek medical treatment for you if needed without asking your dads. I am allowed to talk to your teachers and sign permission slips."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"And the right to give you consequences for your actions if needed." Shelby finished.

"Consequences?"

"Yep," Shelby smirked. "Things like sending you to bed early, or grounding you, taking away your phone, or spanking you when you've earned it."

"Spanking me?" Rachel shook her head. "No way, I mean, I'm too old aren't I?"

Shelby chuckled. "Rachel, the last spanking my mother gave me was at eighteen when I decided to ignore her rules about my curfew because I was now an adult. That is not the argument you want to go with to convince me not to spank you if I decide you may need one."

"Ah man," Rachel groaned and looked at her plate once more. "You're really embracing this mom thing aren't you?"

"I am." Shelby agreed returning to her lunch with a smile.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel flopped onto the couch with a sigh. "This stinks." She huffed.

Shelby merely shook her head and smirked, "You brought this on yourself, baby girl. Being grounded is your dads' punishment for lying to them."

"Isn't that enough?" I mean it's spring break and I won't be able to go anywhere or do anything. I think that's an adequate punishment and I shouldn't have to suffer any others."

Shelby moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her daughter, "Rachel that is your punishment for lying. You also put yourself in danger by what you did. Something could have gone horribly wrong with you being alone like you were and nobody knowing about it. Not to mention pretending to be me in those emails."

"You still don't have to punish me for that," Rachel pouted.

"Yes, Rachel, I do." Shelby's voice was firm. "Is this how I wanted to spend our first week as mother and daughter together? No. But this is what we get, kiddo. You are grounded and I am going to spank you."

"But why?" Rachel whined once more.

"You put yourself in danger, Rachel and that is never okay. I have just gotten you back into my life, literally and I do not want to lose you ever again. Maybe remembering what will happen if you ever put yourself in danger again will help you not to do it anymore."

"But I've never…" Rachel trailed off. "My dads never spanked me."

"I know," Shelby held Rachel's hands in her own. "I discussed this with them when I talked to them. They've agreed that when you get in trouble with me than I am to handle it in any way I see fit."

"But…"

"No, Rachel. No more," Shelby moved her hand so that she was grasping Rachel's chin between her thumb and finger. "We are done talking. Up to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be up shortly."

"This sucks," Rachel huffed finally moving to do as her mother told her being sure to stomp up the stairs and slam her bedroom door as hard as she could to voice her displeasure.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel sat on her bed clutching her lamb tightly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing while she waited for her mother since she'd never been sent to her room to await a spanking before.

Sure, her dads had grounded her, not that it ever really stuck and she was able to undo most groundings by the second day. She had a feeling things would be much different with Shelby. "No, her mom," Rachel thought. After all only a mom would send you to your room to have an anxiety attack before spanking you.

A spanking, surely Shelby didn't really mean she was going to spank her like a little kid. The swat from earlier had gotten her attention but hadn't really hurt and Rachel had almost convinced herself that the spanking from Shelby would be more like that than anything else. An attention getter to let her know that her mother was displeased with her.

Then again, Shelby didn't seem to act like this would just be a light swat either. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that she didn't want this spanking. She'd heard that they were painful. I mean having your ass warmed couldn't be fun, yet a part of her felt all warm and cozy knowing that this step meant Shelby truly was her parent. That the woman did love her and wanted her. Maybe, just maybe Rachel could stop worrying about her mom leaving her again if she truly followed through on her punishment.

A light knock finally sounded and Rachel's quiet, "Come in," brought her mother into her room. Hugging the rabbit tighter Rachel looked up from under hair and sighed.

Shelby looked at her daughter for a moment noticing the dark blue tank top with a star in the middle of it and matching flannel star pants. "I guess stars are kinda your thing, too?"

Rachel nodded, "I have always enjoyed gold stars. When I was little I used to put gold star stickers on everything. It finally got to the point where my dads wouldn't let me have the stickers for fear of what I would do with them."

Shelby chuckled and sat on the bed next to her daughter. The girl seemed so much younger now and Shelby opened her arms glad that Rachel practically flew into them for a hug.

Rocking the girl and humming Shelby finally kissed the top of Rachel's head and pushed her back a bit to look into her eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours, Rachel?"

"That I don't want a spanking and that I'm too old for such a punishment."

"Oh, kiddo," Shelby chuckled brushing a piece of Rachel's hair off her face. "As I told you, the last official spanking that I got from my mother was when I was eighteen. I had chosen to not only ignore my curfew but to speak to her in a way that rather less than respectful. You see, I figured I was eighteen and an adult."

"She really spanked you at eighteen?"

Shelby nodded, "I wasn't as grown up as I thought I was, Rachel. Anyway, being fourteen is not too old for a spanking in my book."

"I guess not," Rachel shrugged. "Especially since you got one at the ripe old age of eighteen."

"Teasing your mother are you?"

"Maybe a bit," Rachel admitted. "I'm nervous and really thought my age was a valid argument."

It's really not that bad. I promise you'll live." Shelby stated.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I did." Shelby kissed her daughter's temple once more.

"Oh." Rachel dropped her head and scooted to sit next to her mother placing her head on her mom's shoulder. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, Rachel." Shelby sighed. "I can't allow you to think that putting yourself in danger is okay, Rachel. If a sore bottom gets my point across then so be it. "I imagine you're wondering what's going to happen now."  
Rachel nodded as she took one of Shelby's hands into her own and began to compare their hands before clasping it tightly. "I don't want to be spanked, Mama."

"Nobody wants to be spanked, Rachel. That's what makes it such a good deterrent for not repeating behavior that could cause you to get a spanking." Putting her arm around her daughter Shelby spoke softly.

Rachel sniffed and smiled as her mother kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry." Shelby said softly. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Rachel shrugged and Shelby shook her head. "Alright then. Moving a bit, Shelby easily pulled Rachel over her lap and adjusted the petite girl so that she had a good grip on her with her right hand.

Feeling Rachel tense Shelby laid her left palm on Rachel's bottom lightly, "Are you ready?"

"If I said no would you change your mind?" Rachel asked.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so," Rachel admitted finally relaxing a bit and then jumping as the first swat met her bottom. Rachel's brain kicked into overdrive as her mother's hand found its rhythm and Rachel was sure there had to be smoke emitting from her bottom.

Feeling her mother's hand stop Rachel sighed in relief only to panic as she felt fingers inside her pajama waist, "Wait, Shelby, what are you doing?"

"Finishing your spanking, Rachel," Shelby replied lowering the pajama bottoms but leaving the girl's panties up. "This time I won't bare you fully, but if there is a next time, I can't promise that."

Shelby once more began the spanking and Rachel gasped. She truly figured her lightweight pajama bottoms had offered very little protection but she had been wrong. Her panties offered no protection and her bottom felt like it was on fire. Rachel briefly wondered if her mother's hand was made of lead or something before a few well-placed swats to her sit spot finally broke her stoic composure and the first of the tears fell.

"Rachel, I will not have you putting yourself in danger." Shelby's voice was firm and a flurry of hard swats finally had Rachel collapsing over her mother's lap crying heavily.

Feeling herself being shifted once more Rachel curled into her mother and relished the feeling of the woman's arms around her. Shelby was humming softly and Rachel had never felt so sore nor more loved than she did at that moment.

"I love you, baby." Shelby whispered as she rocked the girl.

"I love you too, Mama." Rachel whispered as she began to fall asleep.

Shelby's heart sored at the word coming from her daughter's mouth. It was a title she never thought that she'd hear and it made her feel amazing. "Come on, sweetie, let's tuck you in so you can go to sleep."

"It's too early," Rachel mumbled.

"Sure it is," Shelby chuckled as she managed to get the teen under her covers. Giving Rachel a kiss to the forehead Shelby then tucked the lamb under Rachel's arm as she moved to her stomach and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

"Hello," Rachel groggily moved to answer her cell phone.

"Hi princess, how are you?" Hiram Berry's voice came through the phone.

"I'm tired," Rachel replied before turning over only to hiss and roll back to her side.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Leroy's voice came through this time and Rachel figured they were on speaker phone.

"I'm fine, daddies. My bottom is just a little sore." She finally confessed.

"Shelby spanked you, then?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rachel sighed. "She wasn't happy that I put myself in danger with lying to you and forging the emails. She made that displeasure very well known."

"Other than that, how are you?" Leroy asked again.

"I'm good Dad," Rachel smiled through the phone. "I miss you guys but I'm glad I get to spend time with Shelby. I think it will be good for me." Rachel admitted.

"So do we," Hiram's voice was quiet. "We just wanted to check in with you and let you know that we support Shelby fully in regards to you."

"Thank you, daddies." Rachel smiled again. "That means so much to me and I know it means a lot to Shelby. She's really taken to this being a parent thing."

Leroy chuckled. "Lit your behind on fire did she?"

"I think there were flames coming off it last night," Rachel quipped as her fathers laughed.

"You still want to stay there, then?" Hiram asked. "Even after being grounded and spanked."

"Yeah," Rachel's voice was soft. "I don't like being grounded and I hated being, um, spanked," she admitted. "But I know that Shelby did it because she cares about me."

"Are you still okay with us being gone for a month?"

"Yes, Dad." Rachel assured Leroy. "I'm going to enjoy getting to know Shelby and you two enjoy your trip as well."

"We will." Her fathers chorused. We love you, Princess and we'll call you soon. We need to go now. Be good and listen to Shelby."

"I love you too and I will. Bye daddies."

"Bye, Princess!" The Berry men hung up the phone and Rachel put hers back on the nightstand. Looking at the clock she decided nine o'clock was as good a time as any to get up.

Being sure not to put pressure on her still sore bottom Rachel left the warmth of her bed and pulled her pajama bottoms on before grabbing her phone and exiting her room in search of her mother and breakfast.

Rachel looked in Shelby's bedroom and not seeing the woman there headed down the stairs. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen she finally made her way there and simply watched as her mother put the finishes touches on whatever she was making.

Turning around Shelby started slightly when she noticed her daughter staring at her. "Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, Mama." Rachel replied surprised when the word slipped so easily from her.

Seeing Shelby's wide smile Rachel was glad she'd allowed it to slip before walking over to her mother relishing the hug she was given. "What are you doing?"

"Making us breakfast," Shelby replied. "Don't worry, it's all vegan friendly. Juice is in the fridge or there is coffee made if you'd rather have that."

"Juice is fine," Rachel yawned. "Coffee and I don't really get along. It can make me a bit hyper."

"Ah, well, then, the glasses are in this cupboard," Shelby pointed to the cupboard above the dishwasher. "Go ahead and get your drink and let's sit down and eat."

Nodding Rachel got her juice and sat down only to jump up again and rub her bottom as her mother chuckled. "I forgot," Rachel said sheepishly.

"I guess," Shelby nodded. "Come on, baby, sit down and eat."

"Can I have a pillow?"

Shelby shook her head, "Nope. I didn't go through all that trouble of spanking you just to give you a pillow so you won't feel the reminder sting. You'll be fine."

"Fine?" Rachel pouted. "But my bottom is sore and I can't find a comfortable spot." She announced sitting gingerly and squirming on her chair.

"I'm pretty sure that nobody has died of a sore bottom, Rachel." Shelby deadpanned. Pointing to the food in front of her daughter she raised an eyebrow. "Eat."

Sighing deeply Rachel picked up her fork, "I'll try, just know I won't be at my best today with this throbbing in my backside."

"I'm sure you'll live." Shelby teased.

Rachel huffed and began to eat her breakfast in silence which was suddenly broken by the sound of her cell phone. Looking at it she smiled and opened it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, sure, I can be ready in an hour," Rachel heard a clearing of a throat and looked at her mother who was shaking her head. "Um, just a minute, Kurt."

"What?"

"You're grounded, Rachel." Shelby reminded the girl.

"But, I, my dads, I mean," Rachel sighed at the look her mother was giving her and put the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I can't meet you. I just can't. Fine, I'm grounded for the entire week."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Kurt's questions began rapid fire, "Kurt, it's nothing serious. No, my dads won't be letting me off for good behavior. I said the whole week, Kurt. Yeah, I know usually I'm off by now. Because, Kurt, fine."

Rachel huffed in exasperation, "I'm with my mom and trust me there is no way I'm going to be let off this grounding early." Rachel glared at her mother and held the phone away from her ear when she heard Kurt screech. "Goodbye, Kurt."

Rachel ended the call and sighed as heavily as she could. "You know Kurt's right. I'm usually done with being grounded by my dads by the second day."

"Rachel you haven't even had a day of being grounded yet." Shelby informed her daughter. "And you were very right. You will not be getting off this grounding early, young lady."

"But since my dads would have let me off the grounding by now, shouldn't you do the same?" Rachel tried.

"No," Shelby smirked. "Nice try, kiddo. Finish your breakfast and then get dressed."

"Why? I mean if I'm just staying home why get dressed?"

"Because you are coming with me to the grocery store. I need to make sure that I have things you'll eat in the house. Besides, I'd hate to think of you spending the entire spring break locked up in the house with no other human interaction than your mom."

Rolling her eyes at her mother's dramatics Rachel finally grinned, "And daddy thought I got the dramatics from him. You have him beat by a mile." She teased as her mother laughed.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

"I said no, Rachel." Shelby's voice was firm as Rachel waved the DVD in front of her mother's face.

"But it's Barbra, how can you say no to Barbra?" Rachel whined.

"You're grounded, Rachel. No TV this week."

"It's not TV, Mama," Rachel protested. "It's a movie. There is a big difference. Besides, it's Barbra." She tried again with a pout.

"And the answer is still no." Shelby held firm though she did smile at the cute pout her daughter graced her with once more. No wonder the Berry men folded when they tried to punish her. Rachel's flair for drama and those big chocolate eyes were made for getting out of punishments. "It's a good thing I invented those looks," Shelby thought to herself as Rachel moved to hug her and look up her once more.

"Please, Mama, please?"

Sighing, Shelby took the DVD from her daughter's hand and turned the girl giving Rachel a well-placed swat to her bottom. "No."

Holding up her hands at Rachel's protests Shelby found herself turning into her own mother, "And since you seem to be so bored right now, I think you can go clean the bathrooms to keep busy."

"Clean the bathrooms?" Rachel threw herself onto the couch. "For never having been a mom before you sure do seem to know how to torture your kid." She huffed.

"That's because I laid awake in bed all last night trying to think of ways to torture you throughout your grounding." Shelby teased.

Looking at her mother through narrowed eyes, Rachel huffed once more. "Great, my mom is a comedienne."

Shelby flopped on the couch next to her daughter and pulled her into a side hug. "Seriously, Rachel, do you think you're the only teenager ever to have been grounded by her mother?"

Rachel shifted and put her head on her mother's shoulder, "Really? Do tell."

Shelby sighed and kissed her daughter on the temple before beginning her story. "I was fourteen and my friends and I decided to have a slumber party at my best friend's house. My parents were out having dinner with friends and I knew I wouldn't have to see them until the next morning."

Rachel nodded and waited. "Well, Sara Abrams had an older sister who just happened to let us into her stash of alcohol."

"She let you?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"It's not like we asked first," Shelby smirked. "So anyway, there we were, Sara Abrams, Lucy Miller, Kelly Brown, and me. In my first act of real rebellion I drank so much that I passed out."

Rachel gasped. "That's not the worst of it though, the worst of it was that my folks had heard rumors of their daughter and her friends running around Sara Abrams neighborhood drunk."

Rachel giggled but quieted at the mock glare Shelby gave her, "Go on," the girl encouraged.

"Well, my mother called and asked to speak with me. They couldn't wake me up and my father decided to take matters into his own hands and come over to Sara's house to pick me up for the night."

"Where were Sara's parents?" Rachel interrupted.

"Who do you think my folks went out to dinner with that night?" Shelby quipped.

Giggling Rachel waited for her mother to continue. "So, my father gets to Sara's house proceeds to come inside and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right." Shelby agreed. "I promptly vomited all over his new pants."

"Ew."

Shelby nodded again, "Anyway, on our way out, my dad apologized to Mrs. Abrams for my behavior and how he was sorry because he was sure I had disappointed her with my poor decisions. We finally made it home and my mother put me to bed."

"What happened the next day?" Rachel asked.

"My parents and I had a long talk about the dangers of drinking in excess, I was grounded for a month, and I also got a very through bottom warming for all my trouble."

"Wow," Rachel looked up into her mother's face before putting her head back on the woman's shoulder. "You were grounded and spanked?"

"And don't forget lectured," Shelby added.

Rachel nodded, "Well you did disappoint Mrs. Abrams, Mama."

Shelby pulled her daughter into a hug and then pushed her back, "I did. A fact which still causes my father to tease me with it at times. Now, time for you to go and clean those bathrooms."

"You were serious?"

Shelby nodded, "I was. And when you're done with that I'm sure I can find more things for you to do."

Rachel groaned and allowed Shelby to pull her off the couch. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes," Shelby deadpanned. "It's part of being grounded."

"It sucks."

Shelby shook her head at her daughter and pointed to the stairs. "Go clean the bathrooms, Rachel."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Rachel glared at her mother.

"You'll live," Shelby responded before sitting back on the couch and turning on the TV while her daughter played Cinderella.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

The incessant ringing of the doorbell followed by the knocking caused Shelby to frown. Who in the world would want to see her so badly on a Sunday afternoon?

Opening the door Shelby held her smile as a few members of New Directions stared back at her. Someone pushed Santana forward and Shelby crossed her arms and stared at the girl. "Yes?"

"We're sorry to just come over like this, Ms. Corcoran, but see Kurt told us that Rachel was staying here and we wanted to check on her."

"Did Kurt also tell you that she was grounded?" Shelby asked.

"I did, but, well, her dads…" Kurt had stepped forward due to the shove from Puck.

"Do I look like either of her fathers, Kurt?" Shelby asked raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am, but we were worried."

"Afraid I'm one of those animals that eats her young?" Shelby asked.

Looks of panic crossed the members' faces and Shelby turned slightly so they couldn't see her smile, "Please come in and I'll get the condemned for you."

As the students entered Shelby guided them to the living area. "Just a moment," leaving them Shelby headed upstairs and into Rachel's room. The girl was finishing vacuuming the carpet and Shelby unplugged the machine to get her attention.

"Mama?"

"You have some friends here that were worried about you," Shelby smirked.

"What?"

"Your glee club friends, Rachel. I think they were afraid I was going to kill you or something." Shelby grinned as Rachel shook her head.

"Leave it to Kurt to blow things out of proportion. Just because I'm going to be grounded the whole week instead of my usual…" Rachel trailed off as Shelby's eyebrow rose. "Never mind."

"Good call," Shelby nodded to the stairs. "Go on. You have fifteen minutes before I make your friends leave. You are still grounded and friends coming over are not usually a part of that."

"Thanks, Mama." Giving Shelby a quick hug Rachel practically flew down the stairs.

"Rachel!" Kurt moved forward and hugged the girl. "Thank God you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Cause your moms is crazy, Berry." Mercedes said.

Rachel shook her head, "She is not, Mercedes. Strict maybe, but not crazy."

Mercedes gave Rachel a look of disbelief as the teen entered the room fully. "So why are you all here?"

"We wanted to make sure Ms. Corcoran didn't try to send you with the unicorns." Brittany said out of nowhere.

Looking at the blonde Rachel shook her head, "No unicorns here, Brittany."

"Okay. I guess Mr. Tubbington was wrong about the unicorns."

Not even trying to figure out what Brittany was talking about Rachel turned back to the kids in front of her. Santana's eyes kept darting up the stairs and Rachel couldn't believe that Santana Lopez seemed to be worried about her mother. This could be fun.

"Seriously, guys, why are you here? It's not like I ever got a house call when my dads grounded me."

"That's because your dads always let you off for good behavior," Kurt began. "After yesterday we had no idea what Shelby might do."

Rachel shook her head, "She's turned me into her own, personal maid."

"What?" Santana looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"I mean apparently being grounded by Shelby Corcoran means cleaning everything in the house." Rachel paused and then raised her voice a bit. "Even things that aren't dirty." She hoped her mother had heard her protests all the way upstairs.

Hearing a snicker Rachel stepped forward, "What's so funny, Santana?"

"Nothing," Santana stopped and gulped when she saw the shadow of Shelby on the stairs. "It's just that your mom and mine sound a lot alike."

Brittany nodded, "Neither of them have unicorns and they both make their daughter's clean."

Everyone looked at Brittany in disbelief once more as Shelby's footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Alright, gang, time for you to go."

"Can't Rachel come to the mall with us?" Kurt had to try once more. Ignoring Shelby's glare he gulped. "It's just that it's spring break and…" he trailed off as Shelby's eyebrow raised and Rachel hit him in the arm.

"No, Kurt. I am going to tell you the same thing that I told Rachel. She is grounded. You may do something with her next Saturday since that is the day her grounding is over. She will not be hanging out this week. Understand?"

The group nodded and Rachel sighed, "Mama, please."

The narrowed eyes made Rachel take a step back. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"Now, I think it's time you all left," Shelby nodded towards the front door and the teens began to walk in that direction. They had all left when the tall blonde holding onto Santana's hand stopped and looked at her.

"Be nice to the unicorns, Ms. C."

"I will." Shelby replied never missing a beat and causing Brittany to smile and wave as Santana pulled her through the door.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

To everyone who has added this story to their favorites list or update list: thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel lay in bed and stared at her ceiling. It was only Tuesday and she was already going crazy. Her mother's idea of being grounded and her fathers' idea were totally different animals.

With Shelby, Rachel had been given and early bedtime and was only allowed to use her cell phone to talk or text her dads. She had managed to sneak it a couple of times to keep up with Kurt, but knew if she'd been caught Shelby wouldn't have been happy. In addition to those horrors there was no TV at all, including movies, and forget using her laptop, iPad, or iPod.

Turning onto her side Rachel looked at her clock. 9:03 p.m. She had been put to bed at eight-thirty tonight instead of the usual nine due to her attitude. Rachel hadn't felt she'd had an attitude, but her mother disagreed. Apparently stomping your foot and telling your mom to leave you alone was a major no-no.

Giving up on sleep Rachel finally slid from her bed. Opening her bedroom door she noticed a light coming from her mom's office. Deciding that she wanted to check her emails, Rachel headed to the dining room. That's where mother had placed Rachel's laptop along with the rest of her electronics and it only took the girl a moment to reach it and turn on her laptop.

Sitting down, Rachel had her laptop on and her emails up quickly. Answering one from her dads, Rachel then moved on to her Facebook page, and YouTube account. She was so immersed in her online activity that she didn't notice her mother entering the room until the overhead light was turned on.

"Is there some life or death situation happening on your computer, Rachel?"

Rachel jumped at the lights and then again at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mama?"

"Well, is there something life or death happening on that computer?" Shelby demanded.

"No."

"No, ma'am," Shelby countered.

"No, ma'am," Rachel amended.

Moving across the room easily, Shelby turned off Rachel's laptop and then gathered it along with the other electronics on the table. Taking them to the china cupboard in the corner of the room, Shelby placed them on top of the piece of furniture. The woman then turned and stared at her daughter. "With me, young lady."

Following her mother slowly Rachel stopped at the foot of the stairs not following her mother up them. "No."

"Excuse me?" Shelby crossed her arms and stared down at her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep because of the ungodly hour you sent me to bed," Rachel began. "It's not my fault that I'm not ready to go to sleep at eight-thirty."

"So you decided to disobey me even further by getting on your laptop?"

"I decided to do something other than be bored!" Rachel protested. "You were in your office so I decided to check my email and update some of my web pages."

Shelby slowly made her way down the stairs causing Rachel to back up. "And yet, you did that knowing you weren't to be using any of your electronics since you are grounded."

"It's not fair," Rachel protested stomping her foot for emphasis. "My dads would have let me off by now and they never make me go to bed early or take my electronics when I'm grounded."

"I am not your fathers, Rachel."

"Believe me I am aware of that!" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "You're just being a big meanie and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be grounded anymore, I hate it!" Rachel shouted.

Seeing the look on her mother's face too late, Rachel tried to run but stopped at the glare and tone her mother used. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me like that again, Rachel Barbra. I am the mother, you are the child, and you will not disrespect me in that manner."

Grabbing her daughter by the arm, Shelby marched the girl to the nearest corner. "Stay here until I tell you otherwise, Rachel. We both need to calm down."

Saying nothing, Rachel shifted when her mother walked away. Sniffing slightly, Rachel wondered how everything had exploded so much in such a short amount of time. She'd never yelled at her dads, then again, they had never really punished her. In fact, they did everything they could to make sure she was always happy and had everything she ever wanted. They never really punished her other than an occasional lecture and all it usually took was a heartfelt sorry and showing them her best puppy dog eyes for all to be forgiven.

Rachel sniffed again and was surprised find her face wet when she wiped at her nose. Frustrated and confused she wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying but she did know that she had made her mother so angry she had placed her in a time out like a little girl. Wondering what would happen next Rachel hoped her mother didn't regret allowing her to stay.

Feeling a gentle squeeze to her shoulder Rachel turned around and fell into her mother's arms. Neither said anything while Shelby led the teen to the couch. Sitting down, Shelby pulled Rachel to her and held the girl close.

"I think we need talk, sweetie," Shelby began. "I need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel blurted.

"No, Rachel. I am disappointed that you chose to disobey me and yell at me. I am not happy about those decisions either, but I need to know why you did it in the first place."

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know."

"That's not good enough, Rachel. I need an answer."

"I guess," Rachel took a deep breath. "I guess I need to make sure that you aren't going to leave me again no matter what I do."

Rachel was surprised by her answer and apparently so was her mother if Shelby's expression was any indication. "Oh, baby." Shelby's arms were around her daughter in seconds.

"I am so sorry," Shelby began. "I promise, Rachel, you are wanted and I will never leave you again. I was an idiot for walking away before and if I could do it over again, I'd tell Will Shuester to stuff it and …."

"What do you mean?" Rachel interjected.

"Will talked to me after I came back into your life. He made all of my insecurities about being good enough for you come raging back to life. All of my doubts. I never should have listened to him, baby. I am so sorry I let my own doubts cloud what my heart was telling me. I promise you that I will never do that to us again."

"You mean you wanted to be in my life?"

Shelby nodded. "I was talking to him about how much I couldn't wait to get to know you…" Shelby trailed off.

"And he felt the need to get involved didn't he?" Rachel demanded.

Shelby nodded, "Like I said he pushed all of my buttons bringing all the doubt I'd had back to the surface in a big way. I can never apologize enough for hurting you in the manner I did, Rachel."

"You wouldn't have to if he'd kept his mouth shut," Rachel huffed. "Always thinks he knows what's best but is really just looking out for him. I bet he played it like it might not be good for me, right?"

Shelby nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just afraid he'd lose his female lead to you." Rachel wrapped her arms around her mother. "I don't think he would have," Rachel finally said quietly. "But he wasn't about to let me come to decisions on my own, especially after he knew you'd helped me with the Lady Gaga dress."

Shelby kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I have always loved you, Rachel." The woman's voice was soft. "I promise you that I will never leave you again. You were with me yesterday at the lawyers, after all, when I signed the papers reinstating my parental rights."

"I know," Rachel tried to curl into her mother more than she was and wished she was small enough to crawl onto the woman's lap. "And I still can't believe it's really happening. A part of me just feels like…"

"I could still change my mind?"

Rachel nodded and buried her face in her mother's neck. The tears were back and Shelby rubbed her daughter's back as she held her. "It's not going to happen, Rachel. I am not leaving you again, you are stuck with me, forever," she whispered.

Finally feeling her daughter calming Shelby grabbed a box of tissues from the table next to her and pushed the girl back. Cleaning off Rachel's face she kissed the teen's forehead and smiled. "Better?"

"A bit." Rachel gave a shy smile.

"Good, because we still need to talk about you disobeying me and that wonderful temper tantrum you threw a while ago."

"Would it help to say I'm sorry?" Rachel's chocolate eyes looked into her mother's hazel.

"Do you mean it?" Shelby countered.

"Yes," Rachel looked at her hand and began to play with the ring Shelby was wearing as she grasped her mother's hand. "I really don't like being grounded."

"I think that's been established," Shelby's voice was even. "That still doesn't give you the right to yell at me, or outright disobey me."

"I know." Rachel kept her attention on her mother's ring.

"You know there are consequences for your actions, right?"

"I figured," Rachel shrugged and linked her hand with her mother's.

"You will not get your electronics back until next Monday," Shelby began only to stop when Rachel sighed heavily. "Rachel?"

"Nothing, go on, Mama." The girl wasn't happy but knew better than to argue right now.

Shelby raised an eyebrow at Rachel's directive but decided to continue anyway. "Since it seems that you having difficulties with too much free time I think cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom will help with that."

"Cleaning the kitchen?" Rachel risked a look at her mother and immediately focused again on their still joined hands at the look she saw. "What exactly do you mean by that, Mama?"

"I mean you are going to scrub the floors, clean the countertops, clean out the drawers and the cupboards. And if you still have too much time on your hands, I'm sure that I can find more for you to do."

"Do I have to use a toothbrush too?" Rachel asked cockily.

"Do you want to?" Shelby's voice was even.

"No, ma'am."

"Then I suggest you not push it, Rachel."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Now what?" she finally asked.

"Now you head back to your room and I'll be up to tuck you in shortly." Giving Rachel another kiss to the temple Shelby smiled at her daughter. "Go on."

Rachel slowly extracted herself from her mother's grasp and dragged herself up the stairs to await her.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Thanks once more for the support for my first GLEE fic. To all those who have added this story to their lists: thanks a bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel threw down the broom and groaned. She had spent Wednesday cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom and Shelby now had her cleaning out the garage. What a way to spend her Thursday. It wasn't fair in the least. Her mother was taking this grounding thing way too far in Rachel's opinion.

So she had snuck Shelby's phone to call Kurt it's not like any harm came of it. She couldn't believe her mother had taken away her electronics until Tuesday now and had then assigned her the chores in the garage. She was coming to find out that life with Shelby Corcoran was infinitely different than life with Hiram and Leroy Berry.

Hearing a car in the driveway Rachel opened the door and shook her head in disbelief at the sight in front of her. An older couple had alighted from the car and were looking at Rachel holding the broom as she stared.

A taller blonde woman slowly closed the car and made her way to the front of the car where she waited for the man to join her. He had a smile on his face and linked hands with the woman after pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"Rachel, why did you open the door?" Shelby had come into the garage at the sound of the door opening and stopped short at the visitors on her driveway.

"Mom, Daddy?" Smiling she ran to them from the garage to greet them.

"Shelby Lorraine Corcoran why didn't you tell us to come sooner?" Shelby's mother asked sternly.

Stepping back Shelby looked at her mother in confusion, "What do you mean, Mom?"

"Why is it that we have to hear from your sister that you've canceled your spring vacation plans with her because you don't feel well enough to travel?"

Gulping, Shelby took another step back. "Well?"

Turning to her father Shelby smiled slightly, "Hi, Daddy," she began. "I guess because it's not quite true."

"What isn't true, Shelby?"

"I think we need to take this inside," Shelby began only to be cut off by Rachel.

"Mama?" The teen had put the broom away and joined her on the driveway.

"Mama?" Theo Corcoran's eyebrow shot up as he looked at his wife then back to Shelby. "Is this Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, "I take it from Mama's reaction that you're her parents. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Corcoran." Holding out her hand Rachel was surprised to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Mr. Corcoran, I don't think so, little girl." He pushed Rachel back slightly and looked at her closely. "So much like your mother," he mumbled. "And it's Saba to you, little girl." He added with a smile.

Rachel nodded and turned to the blonde who was watching her closely, "And what you would like me to call you?" Rachel asked. "I'm thinking Mrs. Corcoran will not be to your liking, but I've never had grandparents before so I'm not really sure of the proper etiquette in this matter."

Hearing Shelby groan, Emily Corcoran grinned, "Well, Rachel, I think you should call me what your cousins call me."

"And that would be what exactly?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Shelby finally found her voice.

"What?" The teen shrugged, "I can't call her what she wants when she hasn't told me what it is yet." Rolling her eyes Rachel looked confused as her grandmother laughed.

"Oh, Shelby, she is all you," the woman said. "And Rachel, you may call me Bubbe."

Rachel nodded and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Shaking her head the blonde pulled her granddaughter into a hug and kissed her on the temple. "We hug in this family, Rachel."

"I'll try to remember that." Rachel quipped stepping back and leaning into her mother. Truth be told, she was a bit overwhelmed by her new grandparents but thought perhaps their arrival would shorten her grounding.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Shelby asked.

Seeing her parents nod she looked to the car, "Do you have luggage?"

Her father nodded, "I'll get it, Shelby. The three of you go ahead and I'll join you in a minute."

"Would you like some help?" Rachel volunteered.

Theo smiled at the girl but shook his head, "Thank you, sweetie, but I have this. You go on with your mother and grandmother into the house. I'll can't up."

"Okay." Turning Rachel moved to follow the woman in front of her smirking when her grandmother's hand made contact with her mother's bottom once as she urged her through the door from the garage into the house.

Rachel still had the smile on her face as she sat on the couch and melted into Shelby while her grandmother chose to sit in the large overstuffed chair as they came into the living area.

"What are you grinning about?" Shelby asked playfully.

"You got swatted," Rachel whispered.

Seeing the twinkle in her daughter's eye Shelby groaned. "I know."

Leaning against her mother Rachel watched as her grandmother sat in the overstuffed chair across from the couch. "So, Rachel, how is it you came to be staying here? The last time we heard you and Shelby…" the woman broke off as her husband entered the room and sat down in the last remaining chair.

Looking up at her mother, Rachel put on her show face and took a breath. "My dads had some business overseas and wanted to go on a second honeymoon. They'll be gone a month so we decided it would be a great time for Shelby and I to get to know each other better."

Emily nodded, "How long have you been here?"

"Just this week." Rachel replied linking her fingers with Shelby's.

"And why didn't you just tell us this rather than telling your sister that you were too sick to travel?" Emily focused her eyes on her daughter and Rachel swore she heard her mother gulp before answering.

"I didn't want to overwhelm Rachel. It's our first time really being together in this way and I knew if I'd told you then we'd have a house full of relatives wanting to meet her. I wasn't ready for that and I'm pretty sure she's not."

Theo nodded, "We understand, sweetie. However, that doesn't mean we aren't happy to meet the infamous Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Infamous?" Rachel looked up at her mother and squeezed the woman's hand. She wasn't one to let others know she was nervous but she had to admit that being introduced to these people that knew about her had her a bit frazzled. "I suppose that could be true when used in the best possible way. I admit that I did kill it at sectionals which I suppose could lay the foundation for when I make it on Broadway."

Looking at each other and then their daughter both adults finally focused on their granddaughter again. "That's wonderful that you have such ambitions, Rachel." Theo began.

"Thank you. My fathers have always encouraged me in my musical endeavors and knowing that I have a genetic predisposition to such an outstanding vocal range whereby I can encompass both head singing and belting. Genetics is a wonderful thing."

Seeing the confused looks on her parents' faces Shelby chuckled. "Rachel, not everyone understands musical parlance. How about we keep in layman's terms, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay, Mama."

Looking at his watch Theo broke the awkward silence, "How about you ladies get ready and we'll take you out for lunch?"

Shelby looked at Rachel and nodded. "That sounds great. What do you think, Rachel?"

"I suppose that would be fine. I know of a couple places where I can have my dietary needs met with something other than a salad." Getting up Rachel headed up the stairs with Shelby's encouragement.

"Shelby, what was she talking about? Dietary needs?"

Shelby looked at her mother, "Rachel is a vegan."

"Of course she is," Theo chuckled. "She is so much like you, Shelby. I can't believe she's just come back into your life.

Shelby gave a half smile, "I know. I'm so thankful to have another chance with her." Holding up her hands she shook her head, "I'll explain everything tonight after Rachel goes to bed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready. I'll put your suitcase in your usual room."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel entered the house pouting. Lunch had gone surprisingly well and her grandparents had even eaten at her favorite eatery. They had enjoyed the vegetarian fare while Rachel had ordered her favorite soup and wrap.

She had been hoping they'd want to do something after lunch, but it had been decided that they'd come back to the house and get to know each other a bit more before other plans would be made. Rachel had quietly asked her mother if they could please go to the mall the next day but Shelby had simply told her she didn't know. When the girl had tried to push the issue Shelby's eyebrow raised in warning and Rachel backed off knowing that arguing with that eyebrow in front of her new found grandparents wouldn't be a smart move.

Rachel was up the stairs and in her room before her mother had even made it into the house. Closing her door she kicked off her shoes and changed into her favorite sweats and tshirt before throwing herself onto her bed.

Pulling her lamb from under her pillow Rachel tried to reconcile the conflicting emotions within her. She was angry with her mother over being so strict with the grounding yet isn't this what she had wanted. She had wanted Shelby to be her mom and now that she was why was it so hard to accept.

Hearing a knock on her door Rachel ignored it and sighed heavily when she heard it open. "Rachel?"

Surprised at the voice the girl sat up and looked at the door in surprise, "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Her grandmother's light eyes were friendly and Rachel slowly nodded.

Scooting over on the bed she made room for the woman in invitation wondering what Emily Corcoran wanted. "I wanted to let you know that I had a nice time at lunch."

"So did I," Rachel agreed.

"And so did your grandfather," Emily smirked. "Despite his complaints of no real burgers on the menu."

Rachel grinned, "Yeah, he told me that he was just doing it to tease Mama about having a child who was even harder to feed than she was as a teen."

Emily chuckled, "That's probably true. Your mother went through these phases starting when she was about thirteen," the woman paused and looked at her granddaughter for a moment. "Not that I think you being vegan is a phase, I'm just using it as a basis for your grandfather and me."

Rachel nodded and moved a bit closer to the woman, "I understand. You were saying about my mom?"

Emily nodded, "As I said, she began to go through these phases. For a while she was going to be a vegetarian who ate only eggs and cheese. After that, she was a vegan," Emily smiled at the look on her granddaughter's face. "But my favorite was when she had heard about the raw diet. Mind you, it hadn't really been anything but a health movement when Shelby was your age. She decided she would only eat raw foods."

"Really?" Rachel opened her eyes in surprise. "How long did it last?"

"About two weeks," Emily laughed again. "She got tired of having to find a bathroom so often during the day. Not to mention the note we got from school asking if she had some health concerns since she had to be excused so much from class."

Rachel began to giggle, "How old was she?"

"Fifteen."

Rachel's giggles continued. "That note must have been so embarrassing for her."

Emily nodded, "It was. But at least we got her to start eating normally again."

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, "I always wondered why she never seemed to make a big deal out of me being vegan."

"It's because she understands, Rachel." Emily reached out and took her granddaughter's hands in her own. "She may not have chosen to remain a vegan, or a vegetarian, or a raw food enthusiast, but she understands needing to explore those parts of yourself and not limiting yourself to being one thing. She never let one thing define her, Rachel."

"Not even her voice?" The question was asked before Rachel could even think about it.

"Well, she always was confident in her voice." Emily confirmed. "School musicals, and talent shows growing up. Studying theater in college. Going to New York to pursue her dreams and finding out that those dreams didn't mean as much to her as they once did."

Rachel was quiet and finally looked into her grandmother's face. "Why didn't she make it in New York? She's spectacular, Mrs…, er Bubbe," Rachel tripped over the unfamiliar name. I can't believe she never made it. She should have. She has so much talent."

Emily took a deep breath and put her hands on either side of Rachel's face before she spoke, "Conquering New York wasn't nearly as important to her as you were, Rachel. After she had you and gave you to your fathers…She broke, Rachel. Something inside of her changed forever and she did perform in some great off-Broadway shows. One of which went on to conquer the Great White Way, but she chose to come back to Ohio instead of moving with it to Broadway."

"Why?" Rachel's voice was quiet. "Why wouldn't she move to Broadway?" Rachel couldn't understand giving up that dream for anything.

"She wanted to be closer to you." Emily said simply.

"But, I don't understand."

"You were about two when that happened, Rachel. Shelby called us up one day and told us that her production was going to Broadway that the workshops would be starting in a few days.

"We were so excited for her but before we could congratulate her she told us that she'd quit and was coming home to teach Drama and English at this school called Carmel. They had a glee club and she was going to step up and be a part of that as well."

"Wow. I can't imagine ever giving up Broadway to teach." Rachel admitted.

"And your journey to Broadway will be your own, Rachel. Just like it was your mother's."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you're frustrated with your mom right now, sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that she understands more than you think she does and that she's always thought of you, Rachel. She may not have been there, but she never forgot you."

Rachel nodded, "I'm just frustrated." She finally admitted. "I got grounded and Mama is a lot stricter than my dads are. I've never actually had a grounding last as long as what my fathers said it would."

Emily chuckled, "I'm afraid she gets that from personal experience as well, Rachel. That girl was grounded so much as a teenager it could make your head spin."

Rachel smiled at the remark, "Really?"

Emily nodded, "Let's just say Shelby Lorraine Corcoran can go all out when she wants to and when she was in Junior High and High School going all out often resulted in being grounded."

Rachel laughed at the remark and allowed her grandmother to hug her. Maybe having grandparents wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

"Why can't we go to the mall today?" Rachel whined as she watched her mother finish getting dressed.

Shelby had pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She was currently putting the finishing touches on her makeup at her vanity trying very hard not to snap at her very whiny daughter.

"I never said we couldn't go, Rachel. I merely said that your grandparents may want to do something else today."

"So?"

"They want to spend time with you, Rachel."

"It's not like I asked them to spend time with me," Rachel huffed.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Shelby turned in her chair and gave her daughter a hard look. "Enough of the attitude and the whining. I can always arrange it so you spend the day in your room if you'd prefer."

Huffing Rachel threw herself back onto her mother's pillows, "Fine. I just hope they want to go to the mall too."

Getting up she stomped from the room and down the stairs as Shelby counted to fifty before heading downstairs herself.

Entering the kitchen Shelby held in her groan. Rachel was currently using her best show qualities to talk her grandparents into why a trip to the mall would be perfect for a bonding activity.

"What did I miss?"

"Absolutely nothing," Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother. "We were just discussing what we could do today in order to get to know each other better."

"Oh?" Shelby moved forward and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. "Have we made any decisions?"

Emily nodded, "Your father and I think that a trip to the mall is just what Rachel needs."

"The mall?" Shelby finished her toast and poured a mug of coffee. "Since when is the mall the perfect place to get to know each other?"

"Since our granddaughter pointed out that the mall is a perfect place to learn about all of her likes and dislikes. Not to mention they have a suitable food court." Shelby's father replied.

Shelby said nothing but nodded as her daughter finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm off to get ready. We need to start this day." Rachel gave another big smile and Shelby waited until she heard the door to the girl's room close.

"Mom," Shelby was stopped by her mother's raised hand.

"Yes, we know she's trying to manipulate us, Shelby."

"And we are aware that today may be the old, let's go to the mall to sneak away and meet my friends that are already there, ploy." Theo chuckled. "Just remember what happens to little girls that pull that stunt."

Shelby blushed. "You are not allowed to tell her that story."

"What about the one about disappointing Mrs. Abrams?" Emily asked.

"I've already told her that one," Shelby admitted.

"Ah, but not from our viewpoint." Theo teased. "

Shelby groaned loudly and placed her head in her hands. "This is so not fair," she whined with a smile.

"Oh, but it is," Emily winked. "We told you one day you'd be blessed with a child just like you."

"And you succeeded in spades," Theo added moving to kiss his daughter on the temple as he headed out of the kitchen to finish getting ready for the day.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Not only had her grandparents agreed to take her to the mall, but they'd even gotten her mother to stay at home. She had actually enjoyed the ride to the mall and hearing more about her mother as a child.

They were now spending time walking around and visiting various stores trying to get to know Rachel better. Emily had just shaken her head at the sweater with the kitten on it Rachel had held up in one of the clothing stores. Though she had bought it for the girl, she also managed to get her to take a more fashionable shirt and skirt outfit with her as well.

The longer Rachel spent getting to know her grandparents she almost started to feel bad about what she was planning. Reaching the food court they placed the packages in an empty chair and sat down. "So, Rachel, anyplace else you'd like to go after we grab lunch?"

Rachel was about to answer when she saw Kurt waving to her from behind a pillar near the Japanese restaurant in the food court. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't we talk about it while we eat? I think I'm in the mood for Japanese, what about you?"

Looking around Theo smiled at his granddaughter, "Bar-be-que. Lots of meat."

"Ewww, Saba." Rachel groaned.

"I'm not asking you to eat it, Rachel. Just let me eat it in peace. Emily?"

"Mexican I think," the woman replied standing. Handing Rachel some money she smiled, "Go get your food and we'll meet you back at the table."

"Sounds good. Thanks Bubbe." Taking the money Rachel practically flew towards Kurt her few feelings of guilt disappearing more quickly than one would have thought possible.

Finally reaching the line of the Japanese place Rachel smiled as Kurt stepped behind her. "Just listen, Rachel. Eat and then make your way to the restrooms. I'll be there waiting and then we'll head to the movie theatre."

"Sounds good."

"Are you sure about this?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes. This being grounded this long is just silly and I want to spend some time with you before school starts again. Apparently tomorrow is going to be family day before my grandparents head back to Dayton."

"Okay then, good luck and I'll see you soon." Kurt moved from the line and headed towards the pizza place where the rest of the group was waiting for him.

Rachel made small talk with her grandparents over lunch and heard some more stories of her mother growing up. One of which made her gulp but not lose her resolve to carry out her plans.

"You mean Mama really ditched you while you were in the bathroom to go and meet her friends?"

Emily chuckled and nodded, "She did. Took off when I was otherwise occupied and spent the day doing what she wanted even after we'd told her she couldn't."

"What happened when you found her?" Rachel finally asked.

"Oh, we didn't find her." Theo interjected. "She had to come home eventually and we just waited for her."

Rachel gulped but said nothing. Finally deciding it was time she smiled at her grandparents. "I can just imagine the look on her face." She giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just need to run to the restroom myself. I'll be right back."

"We'll be here." Emily stated.

Nodding, Rachel grabbed her purse and headed towards the restroom wondering if there was someplace she could hide in order to let her mom calm down before having to go home.

"Do you think she'll take our warning?" Theo asked his wife as they watched Rachel walk away.

"I hope so, but I doubt it. She is Shelby's daughter after all."

"That she is," the man agreed.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hummel." Rachel waved as she walked up the walk to her dads' house. After hearing the story of her mother earlier in the day Rachel decided hiding out for a while longer would be in her best interest.

Inserting her key into the lock Rachel was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when a table lamp turned on and her mother's voice greeted her. "Have fun today, Rachel?"

"Hi Mama."

"Don't you hi mama me, Rachel Barbra Berry." Shelby hissed. "Care to tell me where in the hell you were today?"

"If you hadn't taken my phone you could have texted me and found out." Rachel suddenly felt the urge to smack herself. Her mother had risen from the couch and was slowly walking towards her.

Looking to the stairs she began to move but was stopped by the voice, "Don't you dare move, young lady."

"Move? Why would I move?" Rachel tried to back up but was stopped by the wall.

Shelby crossed her arms and glared at her daughter. "Couch now."

Scooting past her mother Rachel yelped as the swat hit her bottom and though not unexpected it didn't stop her heart from dropping figuring it was just a preview of what was to come.

Sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch Shelby watched her daughter begin to squirm in silence. "Good," she thought. "A little fear is a good thing."

"Rachel?"

Looking at her mother Rachel gave half a smile, "So, Mama, how did you know I'd come here?"

"I figured you'd want to postpone coming home for as long as possible."

Rachel nodded, "Well in a way, I did come home. Just not your house." Rachel gulped at the expression on her mother's face. "So how does it feel having me follow in your footsteps?"

The minute the question was out of her mouth Rachel buried her face in her hands.

"I don't think now is the time to be making comparisons, Rachel."

"Probably not." Rachel finally agreed. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"No," Shelby took Rachel's hands in her own. "I just got you back, I will not be killing you quite yet. You are going to be punished however."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rachel sighed.

"Was it worth it, Rachel? The few hours you had with your friends doing God knows what. Ditching your grandparents like that. Worrying them and me. Was it worth the price you're going to pay?"

Rachel shrugged, "We went to a movie and it was pretty good. Then we went out for desert before coming home. And I have no idea if it's worth it since you haven't told me what's going to happen." Seeing her mother's eyebrows shoot up Rachel spoke quickly. "Though I'm guessing, no, no it wasn't worth it."

Holding back her smirk Shelby made a mental note to apologize to her parents for her teen years. She vaguely remembered saying something nearly as smart assed to her mother during a lecture around Rachel's age as well.

"So let me tell you what is happening, Rachel." Shelby looked into her daughter's chocolate eyes. "You have extended your grounding for another week. You will not be out of my sight for that week if we are in public. Not for any reason. The only exception of course, is school.

"You will be dropped off at school by me and picked up by me after glee practice. You will not use your computer, your phone, your iPod, iPad or any other type of electronic device until next Friday. You have also lost TV privileges and have earned yourself a 9:00 bedtime."

Huffing Rachel fell back onto the couch. "That sucks."

"Yep. For you. You have also earned a spanking, Rachel."

"But you're already grounding me and everything. Why are you punishing me twice? It's not fair!"

"It is fair, Rachel. You not only broke your grounding, you did so by disappearing with no way for me to get a hold of you. You disrespected your grandparents by leaving them alone at the mall, then you chose to come here rather than home. I think you need a reminder that I am the mother and you are the child, Rachel."

Standing Shelby pointed up the stairs. "Go to your room and I will be there in a minute."

"No." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her mother.

Shelby said nothing but moved quickly. Rachel was on her feet with her mother's hand around her arm before she knew what was happening. "Upstairs, Rachel." Shelby directed giving the girl three hard swats.

Releasing the teen Shelby watched with narrowed eyes as Rachel ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. Hearing the door to Rachel's room slam Shelby sighed heavily. Dropping to the couch the woman closed her eyes and began a series of deep breathing exercises. Standing once more she counted to twenty and then counted again as she walked up the stairs to speak with her daughter.

Knocking lightly Shelby waited for the muttered, "Come in" before entering her daughter's room. Rachel is sitting on her bed glowering at the door and Shelby merely shakes her head at the girl's defiance.

Sitting down on the bed Shelby looks at Rachel. "I know you don't like this idea, Rachel. The truth is, I'm not so fond of spanking you either. However, you have earned this and I am not going to let you down again by not showing you how much I love and care about you by ignoring this behavior."

Shelby stood once more and held out her hand to the teen, "Come on, Rachel."

Rachel's lower lip pushed into a pout as the girl finally stood. Shelby than sat back down and looked up at her daughter. "I'll need a hairbrush or wooden spoon. You have three minutes to bring me one."

Rachel paled visibly but the protest died on her lips as she finally stomped into her bathroom and returned with a wooden hairbrush. Handing it to her mother she bit her lower lip and stared intently at the floor.

"Thank you." Shelby placed the brush next to her on the bed.

"Mama please, I don't want spanked." Rachel whined.

"Then it will be an effective deterrent, won't it?" Shelby asked wondering when she had turned into her own mother.

Rachel merely sniffled as Shelby pulled the girl over her lap. Adjusting Rachel over her lap Shelby couldn't help the half smile as the teen pulled a pillow close to her and buried her face in it. She knew from experience that holding onto something like that helped when a parent was setting one's rear on fire.

Lifting Rachel's skirt Shelby took a breath and lowered Rachel's panties. "Mama no."

"Yes Rachel." Shelby finally placed her hand on Rachel's bare bottom. "You know why you are being spanked Rachel so I'm not going to lecture you again." At that, the woman raised her left hand and brought it down on her daughter's upturned bottom beginning to light a fire the girl would not soon forget.

As Shelby spanked Rachel she noticed her daughter beginning to squirm. Small squeaks were finally released and then tears came. Finishing up after the bottom in front of her was a nice rosy color Shelby stopped and picked up the hairbrush.

Rubbing it over Rachel's bottom she noticed Rachel crying even more. "This is going to hurt, but I hope my point will be made. I am not going anywhere, Rachel. I hope this helps you remember that fact."

Shelby then delivered a dozen crisp smacks with the hairbrush making sure that Rachel's sit spots were not neglected. By the time Shelby threw the brush on the bed Rachel had given in to the spanking fully and was sobbing over her mother's lap trying hard to catch her breath.

Righting the girl's panties Shelby then pulled Rachel onto her lap and began to rock and hum as Rachel calmed down. When the sobs had finally been reduced to sniffles Shelby finally spoke, "All done now?"

"I think so."

Grabbing a few tissues from the box on Rachel's nightstand Shelby cleaned her daughter's face. Placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead she held the teen close and continued to rock gently as Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder. "I love you, Rachel and I am not going anyplace."

"Okay."

"Time to go home, baby girl."

"Can I lay down in the back seat?" Rachel moved to look at her mother pleading with her dark eyes.

"No. You will sit in the front seat. I promise you won't die from the ride though you may think your bottom will."

"Personal experience?" Rachel quipped.

"Something like that." Shelby smiled and gently pushed her daughter until the girl was standing. Joining her she took Rachel's hand and led her from the bedroom.

They walked in silence to the living area and grabbed their bags. Being sure to turn off the light Shelby closed and locked the door behind her daughter. "When we get home you need to apologize to your grandparents and then go to your room and get ready for bed."

"Bed? But it's not even 8:00," Rachel protested.

"Do you really want to argue with me, Rachel?" Shelby's voice was quiet but even.

"No, I don't think I do, Mama."

"Good choice." Shelby held her smile and reached over to squeeze her daughter's hand happy when Rachel squeezed hers back.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby pulled the car into the garage and turned it off. Stopping Rachel before she bolted, the woman placed a gentle hand on her daughter's knee. "What are you going to do when you get into the house, Rachel?"

Looking at her hands Rachel sighed heavily, "I'm going to apologize to Saba and Bubbe before going to my room and getting ready for bed even though it's only 7:20 and far too early for bed."

"Enough, young lady," Shelby's voice dropped and she moved her hand to capture her daughter's chin in her hand. "The attitude stops now. I will give you thirty minutes to get ready for bed and then I will be up to talk to you about today."

"Fine." Rachel gave her eyes one final roll before escaping the car. Slamming the door she practically stomped into the house slamming the door that led into the house from the garage as well.

Placing her forehead on the steering wheel Shelby took a deep breath and finally exited the car. She entered the house just in time to see Rachel head up the stairs and hear the girl's stomping up them.

"Rachel, stop goose stomping and don't you dare slam your door!"

Rachel continued to run up the stairs and then closed her door by slamming it not once but three times. Shelby groaned as she looked up the steps and then took a deep breath as the door slammed yet again. For good measure, Shelby assumed.

Hearing chuckling Shelby looked sheepishly at her parents and walked towards them. Moving to her mother she hugged the woman before turning to her father and hugging him as well. "I am so sorry."

"Rachel already apologized."

"No, for me, when I was that age" Shelby clarified with a half-smile. "Thank you for putting up with me and not killing me."

Her father's deep laugh made Shelby smirk and he pulled her into another hug. "You're welcome, dear. Just remember that anything she'll even think about doing you probably did first. That should help. Your mother and I were blindsided."

"A lot," her mother added with a smirk of her own as their daughter blushed and groaned as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house from Rachel's bedroom.

Knocking gently Shelby entered Rachel's room after being greeted with a grumpy, "come in."

Rachel was sitting on her bed, legs pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them, and her chin resting on her knees. "Come to tuck me in?"

"In a way," Shelby's voice was soft and Rachel finally decided to look at her mother.

"What do you mean?" Rachel was beginning to let her nerves show and Shelby sat on the bed at her daughter's feet.

"I mean, Rachel, what you did today was completely unacceptable, but you knew that."

"You did it," Rachel tried.

Shelby nodded, "I did and I was punished for it just I punished you for doing it."

Shelby looked at the girl and sighed. "Why, Rachel? Can you tell me why you decided to do it? Today was the last day of your grounding and now you've just added to your grounding as well as earned another spanking from me for your attitude since we've been home."

Eyes almost popping from her head Rachel looked in shock at her mother. "Another spanking? I don't want, I mean, you can't, not again …" the teen trailed off and Shelby sighed once more.

Moving again she sat next to Rachel against the headboard and pulled the girl into her in much the same way that her mother had done before some of Shelby's bigger punishments. Kissing the top of her daughter's head as Rachel leaned onto her shoulder, Shelby chose her words carefully.

"Rachel, I know that you have never been spanked before coming to stay with me. Your fathers told me as much when I spoke with them. However, we also agreed that as long as you are with me then you will be given any punishment that I deem fit, including spankings."

"I know," Rachel returned quietly.

Shelby gently rubbed circles on Rachel's back as the teen turned into her more. "They admitted that they weren't the best at disciplining you when needed and your attitude during this grounding shows me that."

Rachel nodded, "I know. They've never held me to a punishment. Ever. I know they love me and in fact they spoil me rotten." Rachel gave a wry smile. "I'm used to getting my way and this week with you has been a big adjustment, in more ways than one."

"I know, baby." Shelby looked down and caught her daughter's eyes. "I love you, Rachel, so much, but I can't let you think that running away from your grandparents and letting us worry today was okay. Not only that, your attitude since coming home has been unacceptable as well. You do not throw tantrums in order to get your way or voice your displeasure. It's okay to be upset, Rachel. It is not okay to slam doors and stomp around the house. I am your mom and I'm not going anywhere ever again no matter what."

"I still don't want a spanking."

"I know." Shelby and Rachel sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to meet my friends today and I guess I was trying to show you that I'd break the grounding if I felt like it." Rachel said finally asking one of Shelby's first questions.

"And did that reasoning go the way you thought it would, Rachel?"

"Not really," the teen admitted.

"You know, it didn't seem to go the way I thought it would when I did it either." Shelby grinned at her daughter and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Come on baby, time to get this over with and then I'll tuck you into bed."

Rachel looked down at her hands and didn't say anything as her mother gently moved to sit up straighter. Finally satisfied she pulled Rachel over her lap and slowly lifted the girl's night gown. Looking at the panty covered backside Shelby made her decision and put her fingers in the waistband of the panties. "Lift up, Rachel."

"Mama, no!" Rachel protested. "Please."

A swift swat connected with Rachel's bottom, "Now, Rachel."

Sniffling already, Rachel lifted her hips just enough to allow her mother to lower her panties. Pulling a pillow to her Rachel buried her face in it and tried to prepare herself for her mother's hand to fall.

After what seemed forever Shelby's hand finally made contact causing Rachel to gasp, whimper, and soon had her limp and sobbing over her mother's lap. Rachel was still crying when Shelby gently pulled her panties up over the now red bottom. She then helped Rachel up and cradled her on her lap. "Shh, baby, it's over."

Rachel's tears continued for a long time before she was finally able to calm down. "I'm sorry, Mama," Rachel sniffed.

"It's forgiven, Rachel." Shelby began to hum and noticed her daughter yawning shortly after. Moving a bit Shelby encouraged her daughter under the covers before lying down next to her.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Mama." The girl yawned again. "Sing to me?"

"Of course." Shelby allowed Rachel to get comfortable lying on her tummy, her lamb tucked under her arm as Shelby rubbed her back. Humming softly Shelby finally began to sing until Rachel fell asleep in her arms.

Walking slowly down the stairs Shelby headed to the couch and sat in between her parents. Putting her head on her mother's shoulder she sighed. "I hate it when she cries."

"And it's even worse when you're the cause of those tears," Emily's voice was gentle.

"Yeah." Shelby yawned and felt her eyelids begin to droop as the news droned on the TV.

"Okay, baby girl, time for bed," Emily finally whispered.

"You can't send me to bed," Shelby tried sleepily.

"I'm not," Emily winked over her daughter's head at her husband. "I'm just encouraging you to do the right thing."

"Oh." Shelby felt herself being helped to her feet and leaned against her father as he walked her up the stairs. Waking just enough to get into the bedroom Shelby melted into his hug as he kissed the top of her head.

"Get changed and go to bed, Mom and I will lock up downstairs."

"Okay," Shelby yawned once more and barely made it into her pajamas before collapsing onto her bed asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

I know this chapter is a bit shorter- but I wanted to get it up. I hope everyone enjoys.

Thanks for the favorites and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel groaned and slapped her alarm for the second time. Figuring she had better get up, she slid out of bed and, barely awake, walked towards the bathroom. Emerging a while later, showered and dressed, Rachel felt a bit more awake as well as hungry. Grabbing her shoes, Rachel finally headed downstairs, wishing that she had her phone to pocket as well.

She had survived the rest of the weekend with her grandparents and wasn't sure how she felt about going back to school. Her mother had made it clear that Rachel would be taken to school, picked up from school, and would basically have no time with her friends until her grounding was over unless it was at school.

Shelby was going to allow Rachel to have her phone during school hours but had told Rachel she would be checking the phone for any inappropriate behavior. When Rachel asked what she meant Shelby had told her that only calls and texts to her were allowed. Rachel had looked at her mother as if the woman were crazy but one raised eyebrow was all it took for Rachel to merely nod and finish her dinner without another word.

"Are you ready to get back to school?"

Rachel slid into her seat and merely looked at her mother. The woman was already dressed and looked far too perky for this time of morning. She was holding a mug of coffee in her hands and slid into the chair across from Rachel as the teen began to eat the fruit and bagel that was already in front of her.

"Well?" Shelby pressed. "Are you ready for school?"

"If you are asking whether or not I have my things gathered in order to go to school, then the answer is yes. If you are asking if I am ready once more to walk the halls of McKinley then no, not really."

Shelby chuckled. "Leave it to you to turn a simple question into a multi-part one."

"And what do you mean by that?" Rachel demanded finishing her bagel.

"Nothing at all, baby." Shelby finished her coffee and stood. Placing the cup in the sink she poured the rest of the coffee from the carafe into a large travel mug.

"You have ten minutes, Rachel."

"Are you sure you can't just drop me at the corner?" Rachel asked as Shelby slowly began to pull into McKinley's parking lot.

"We have been over this, Rachel. I will be dropping you off at the door, watching as you walk into the building, and will be picking you up in the same place. I know you have glee and I have VA rehearsal as well. I might be a bit late. Wait inside the building until you see my car."

"Come on, Mama," Rachel turned her eyes to Shelby. "Kurt's dad can give me a ride home. Please?"

"No," Shelby held up her hand. "Not another word, Rachel. This is the consequence of what you did at the mall."

"Fine." Rachel opened the door of her mother's range rover and exited. "But I am not happy."

"Duly noted. Love you." Shelby smiled as Rachel turned on her heel and huffed into the school. "Nice storm out," Shelby muttered to herself as she finally pulled away from the curb.

"Berry!"

"Yes, Mercedes?"

"Why was Shelby dropping you off and waiting at the curb like that?"

Rachel took a deep breath, straightened her skirt, and closed her locker door. "If you must know it's because I'm grounded and on what Shelby calls complete lockdown."

The girls began to walk down the hallway and were soon joined by Kurt, "Did I hear you say lockdown?"

Rachel nodded, "You did. Apparently my mother didn't like it very much when I ditched my grandparents at the mall last Friday."

"Wow," Mercedes whistled. "She's really taking this mom thing and running with it. I mean, you've been with her for what, a week?"

Rachel nodded, "And your point, Mercedes?"

"My point is that you've been grounded the entire time not to mention the hell she put us through at the Carmel track." Mercedes stopped for a moment and then nodded to Rachel. "You are totally badass, Berry. Either that or you have a death wish ticking off Shelby Corcoran like that."

"Please," Rachel huffed. "I do not have a death wish though I am starting to wish that my plan had succeeded and I was spending this time alone. Being grounded by Shelby Corcoran is awful. Inmates have more freedom than I do."

"Oh come on," Mercedes continued. "It can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel began to walk towards her first class with Mercedes and Kurt next to her. "No electronics of any kind, a bedtime of a toddler, and constant supervision unless I'm at home."

Kurt stopped at the door to his first class, "Grounding at Chez Corcoran sounds vastly different than a grounding at Chez Berry."

"You have no idea, Kurt." The warning bell cut Rachel off and she grumbled. "Damn it, now I need to hurry. The last thing I need is the school calling my mother to tell them that I was late to class."

Leaving her friends behind her Rachel hurried down the hall oblivious to the people around her or the fact that Mercedes and Kurt were still watching her. "You think Ms. Corcoran would cut her a break if we apologized for Friday?"

"I think Ms. Corcoran would kill us and hide our bodies, Kurt, if we even tried." Mercedes left the boy to his class as she walked across the hall to enter hers.

Rachel sat quietly watching everyone come into the glee room. Mr. Schue had yet to arrive and she truly wasn't sure how she felt about the man at this moment. Finding out that he was responsible for feeding all of Shelby's fears to her on a silver platter left a bad taste in Rachel's mouth. If the man had simply stayed out of it then Shelby probably never would have left in the first place.

As the glee club talked occasional glances were thrown at Rachel and her unusual quietness. Will Schuester finally entered the room and Rachel sat up even straighter.

Facing the teens, he leaned against the piano and smiled. "Okay, people let's get down to it. Our assignment this week is family and what it means to us."

"Come on, Mr. Shue, seriously, can you have picked a crappier topic?" Puck's voice rang out. "Not that it can be easy to constantly keep finding assignments for us, but geesh, not like we're gushing to talk about our families."

"Well maybe this will be a good time to start. Find a song that says family to you," the glee coach pressed on despite the groans. "Certainly there's someone here who doesn't mind this assignment. Rachel?"

Looking at the man in front of her Rachel stood, "You would think that I would not have a problem with this assignment wouldn't you? However, since you're one of the main reasons my mother left me before deciding to ignore your idiotic comments then maybe, just maybe, I don't like the idea of the assignment much either. After all, there aren't really too many songs out there that scream gay dads and surrogate mother are there?"

"Damn Berry, what has Shelby done to you?" All eyes turned from Rachel to Mercedes. "I'm just saying," she held up her hands, "that since Rachel here has moved in with her mom she has grown some."

"What? You're living with Shelby?" Will now had the teens' full attention.

"Yes, despite what you tried to do with your overbearing interference. I am currently residing with my mother and despite the fact that I am on lockdown for behavior she did not appreciate things are going swimmingly."

"Rachel, what are all these jabs about me interfering between you and Shelby?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "As if you don't know." Sitting down again the girl crossed her legs and arms and began to stare into space.

Deciding to ignore the mini-diva for now, Will began practice wondering exactly what Rachel was talking about.

"Rachel, care to tell me exactly what you were talking about before practice today?" Will tried before Rachel left the room.

Turning towards her teacher Rachel sighed deeply. "If you don't know then I'd really rather not inform you as you probably won't believe me. Just think about a conversation you had with my mother before she took off. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be waiting where she told me to so she can pick me up. The last thing I need is to be in more trouble because of you."

Will watched as Rachel stormed from the room and then slowly turned and headed to his office.

Sliding into her mother's car Rachel was quiet. Knowing the question was coming she held up her hand, "Before you ask, school was fine, glee was fine, and Will Schuester is an idiot. Can we please go home? And if you don't mind I would like to ride in silence and not experience an interrogation."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Rachel." Shelby's quip was ignored and the woman once more promised herself to send her parents an apology note of some sort for not killing her or sending her away to boarding school when she was Rachel's age.

The slamming of the car door was the only sound made since Shelby's comment and she watched her daughter bolted for the house, slamming the door leading into the house behind her as well. Slowly gathering her things, Shelby followed Rachel into the house, and listened to the sound of pacing coming from Rachel's room. Deciding to leave well enough alone for a bit, Shelby headed to her room and slipped from her school clothes into sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Still hearing the pacing, Shelby was about to go past Rachel's door when she heard a loud crash. Opening the door to Rachel's room Shelby's hazel eyes opened wide. "Rachel Barbra Berry, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Whirling from the bookcase with a heavy book in her hand, Rachel let it drop before once more ignoring her mother and moving onto another book. It received the same treatment at the first and Rachel was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, Rachel."

It was Shelby's turn to be shocked when Rachel fell into her arms. Hugging her daughter, Shelby finally managed to get them to the bed where she was able to pull Rachel into her. "What's wrong, baby?"

Rachel said nothing but clung to her mother as if her life depended on it. "Why did you leave me, Mama? The first time? Why didn't you fight my dads for pictures or visitations or something? I shouldn't have had to grow up without you."

Rachel's tears began in full and Shelby could do nothing but hold the girl while she released the emotions. Finally feeling Rachel calm Shelby cajoled the teen into moving once more. Placing her back against the headboard, Shelby ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as she put her head in Shelby's lap.

"Ready to listen?"

A quick nod was her only response and Shelby continued moving her fingers through Rachel's hair as her eyes focused on her daughter's head. Handing Rachel her lamb, Shelby smiled as the girl tucked it under her arm. "I'm not sure where to start, Rachel. I was young and I never thought it would be so hard to give you to your dads. I felt that I was helping them have the one thing they couldn't have alone and I knew you would be loved and cared for by them. What I didn't count on was falling in love with you before you were even born.

"I sang to you every night and the first time you kicked I felt like running away and never coming back. I knew that I could do that but I couldn't do that to Hiram and LeRoy. They're good men, Rachel, and they wanted you as much as I wished I could keep you."

"But why did you let them keep me away from you?"

"I thought it would be for the best. Open adoption wasn't as common then as it is now. Everyone thought that severing all connections was best for the child and the birth parent. Now I know how wrong all those people were. The best thing would have been to have some type of contact but your dads were worried, I think, that if I had access to you then I would try to get custody."

"Is that why they made you sign the contract?"

"I signed the contract because I wanted to show them that I trusted them to raise you. I never realized until they took you from me that I had signed part of my heart away."

"Did you ask them to end the contract?" Rachel's voice was so small and vulnerable that Shelby's heart began to break once more.

"I did. About two weeks before you were born. They wouldn't budge and rather than fighting them I chose to do what I felt was best for you at the time."

"I don't understand."

"I was young, Rachel. So young and I didn't have the means to support you. You were going to be with two loving parents that would dote on you. I decided to go ahead and make my way to New York. The thing is, nothing about it excited me anymore. I tried out for shows, hell, I even made it into a show that was going to be on Broadway."

"Bubbe told me you came home instead."

"I did. I didn't want that life anymore, baby. I wanted you and the best I could do was to move to the same city I knew that you were living in and hope that I might catch a glimpse of you someday before you turned eighteen."

"You really left a possible Broadway career for me?" Rachel finally sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother before burying her face in Shelby's neck.

"I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love you, baby. More than anything in this world and I will never forgive myself for leaving you without fighting for some type of contact when you were born."

"I'm glad you found me, Mama."

"I am too, Rachel. Now, care to tell me why you felt the books needed to suffer?"

Rachel pulled back and intertwined her fingers with Shelby's. "Mr. Schue gave us an assignment about finding a song today."

"And?" Shelby pressed knowing there was more to it than that.

"It's supposed to be about what family means to us," Rachel final said. "The thing is there is no perfect song for what family means to me. I mean I have two gay dads. A mom who was a surrogate but is now in my life and newly found relatives."

"What song immediately popped into your head when Will gave you the assignment?"

Rachel was silent for a while and Shelby thought perhaps she wouldn't answer when the song began to pour from Rachel in the haunting melody;

_Mama, who bore me,  
Mama, who gave me  
No way to handle things,  
Who made me so sad.  
Mama, the weeping,  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in heaven  
Or Bethlehem_

"Spring Awakening, huh?" Shelby felt a lone tear travel done her cheek. "Oh Rachel." The woman kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I am so sorry."

Rachel shrugged, "And it doesn't help that I'm still rather upset with Mr. Schue."

"Why?"

"Because he scared you away the first time you made contact. My dads wanted to move the therapist into the house because of what you'd done and how I reacted. I needed you, Mama, and you left."

"I know, baby and I was wrong."

"I'm glad you're here now." Rachel moved so that she was looking in her mother's face. "Promise me that you won't leave again."

"I promise, Rachel. I am here for the long hall. I will be there at your graduation, and your first Broadway show, and your wedding. I will be there to hold my first grandchild and fight your dads for babysitting rights."

Rachel began to giggle at the picture that popped into her head. "Promise me you won't hurt them."

"I make no promises on how selfish I may be in regards to future grandchildren, Rachel," Shelby teased instantly lightening the mood of the room.

"I'm sorry about the tantrum."

"I think you need to apologize to your books, Rach," Shelby said lightly. "Just clean up your mess and come down to help me with dinner."

Rachel nodded and began to climb over Shelby to get off the bed. "Mama, what are you doing?" Rachel questioned as she found herself face down over Shelby's lap.

"You thought I would let a perfect opportunity like this pass me by?" Shelby gave Rachel a love pat before releasing the girl. "I love you, Rachel. Never forget that."

Rachel grinned as her mother finally released her, "I won't. I love you too, Mama."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

First the disclaimer: I in no way had any part in writing Spring Awakening or the song Mama Who Bore Me. I used it solely as a way to convey Rachel's feelings here. The fact that Lea Michele sang this on Broadway had no bearing what-so-ever in me choosing the song. G

For those of you who have not seen Lea Michele as Wendla please look it up on Youtube. You will be pleasantly surprised.

Secondly: Thank you all who have sent me PM, have added this story to your favorites list, or have added it to your alert list. It means a lot to me.

RL has been interfering but I am still writing this story and I promise you that there is more to come in the lives of Rachel and Shelby.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel's grounding was finally over and the girl was celebrating by going to see a movie and out to eat with some of the members of Glee Club. Having an awful sense of déjà vu Rachel grimaced and then turned to smile at her mother. "Thanks for letting me do this, Mama."

"I'm glad to let you have some fun, Rachel. Just remember that I need to know where you're going to be if plans change. You make sure to call me or text to check in."

"Okay," Rachel smiled at her mother. "What are you going to do with your child free day?"

"Wait for your return with baited breath," Shelby teased.

Rachel's retort was cut off when a knock on car window caused her to jump. Turning she broke into a smile, "Kurt!"

"Mama, can I go now?"

Shelby nodded, "I will pick you up at the food court entrance of the mall at 6:00, Rachel. If you need more time or the location changes let me know."

"I will," Rachel leaned over and gave her mother a quickly hug. "Love you."

Shelby watched until Rachel and her friends disappeared into the mall. Smiling at the scene she wondered how she ever survived without her daughter in her life. Shaking the thoughts from her head Shelby absently picked up her phone when it rang.

"_Hiram hello. No I just dropped Rachel off at the mall to spend the afternoon with some of her friends. Come to your house? Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes."_ Ending the call Shelby wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Why on Earth would the Berry men want her to go to their house?

Pulling into the Berry driveway Shelby was just about to ring the bell when the door opened. "LeRoy?"

"Shelby, please come in. Hiram and I need to speak with you."

Entering the house, Shelby immediately noticed the drawn curtains and the dim lights. Sitting down in a comfortable chair, Shelby waited as LeRoy sat next to Hiram. "I didn't think you were coming home so soon."

The men nodded as they clasped hands. "We weren't in Japan, Shelby. We were in Baltimore."

"Baltimore?"

LeRoy took a deep breath, "We were at Johns Hopkins, Shelby, looking into treatment."

Shelby sat forward in her chair and looked at the men silently studying them. She looked at them intently and finally noticed telltale signs of exhaustion on both men. LeRoy seemed a bit worn around the edges with dark bags under his eyes and was thinner than she remembered. Hiram looked just as tired but the way his thumb was rubbing on the back of LeRoy's hand, Shelby had an idea of who was sick.

"What's wrong?"

"To the point as always," Hiram smiled. "It's one of the reasons we liked you so much."

"And that," Shelby pointed to their intertwined hands, "is the main reason I knew my baby would be safe and loved with the two of you."

The men nodded and Hiram looked once at LeRoy before speaking, "There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. LeRoy is sick, Shelby. He has a brain tumor that they managed to shrink a bit at Johns Hopkins but it's still there and it's growing again."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I need to get another type of treatment before the tumor begins to take my memory and personality away," LeRoy smiled sadly at the woman. "We've just gotten word that I'm going to be allowed to be in a study for some new treatment options."

"That's wonderful," Shelby sat back once more. "Does it look well, this new treatment?"

"It gives us hope," Hiram responded. "The thing is, the study isn't in Lima or anywhere near Ohio."

Shelby's heart sank. They were leaving and taking Rachel with them. Holding back the tears she nodded, "I understand. How much longer do I have with Rachel before you leave? Where are you going?"

The men looked at Shelby's pained face and back at each other. "Oh no, Shelby, you don't understand. LeRoy spoke again. We can't take Rachel with us we wanted to make sure you were up to having her full time."

"What?" Shelby looked between the men in confusion. "You're leaving her?"

"We have no choice," Hiram sighed. "The study is being conducted in Sweden."

"Sweden?"

The men nodded and LeRoy spoke one more, "It's based off a Cedars Sinai treatment from a few years ago. It's rather complex but the preliminary studies show that it helps to shrink even the most stubborn of tumors which I seem to have."

Hiram looked at his husband and then back to Shelby. "We aren't sure how long we'll be gone. The trial is for a year providing LeRoy responds to it and we can't uproot Rachel to another country when we can't be focused on her."

Shelby nodded, "I wanted to be in her life, but not like this."

"We know. We're going to need your help telling her, Shelby. We want you here."

"Anything. When do you leave?"

"Three days."

"That isn't a lot of time to get things in order."

"We've been home for over a week now. Our financial papers are in order and we have all of our legal affairs taken care of. We're going to let Rachel take whatever she wants from the house if that's okay with you before we close it up. We paid off the house this past fall and don't want to sell it unless we have to."

Shelby nodded, "I'll help in any way I can. You have given me such a gift in Rachel allow me to do what I can to help you."

The Berry men leaned forward and each took one of Shelby's hands in their own. "You can help us by taking care of Rachel. Love her for us, Shelby. Remind her that we love her more than anything. Be there for her when we can't."

"Gladly." Shelby moved forward and embraced both men. "I am so sorry this is happening. I have to believe you'll be home in a year if not sooner though healthier than ever."

"We have to believe that too," Hiram admitted. "Now, when are you supposed to pick up Rachel?"

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel slid into Shelby's car smiling madly. "I take it you had a good time?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel began to hum with the music in the car. "The movie was funny and I found a new dish I like at this Mexican restaurant. It had so much cheese, I loved it."

"You've decided to eat cheese?" Shelby asked.

"Yep. I miss it," Rachel giggled. "I think I'll try eggs and dairy again too."

"Just remember to take it slow as you reintroduce foods, Rachel."

"Speaking from experience?" Rachel teased.

"What did my parents tell you?" Shelby asked glancing at her daughter quickly.

"Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Rachel teased. "Hey, what are we doing at my dads?"

"You'll find out. Let's go." Shelby was already out of the car when Rachel finally followed her.

"Mama really, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked once more not noticing the front door opening.

"Rachel?"

Eyes focusing on the front door Rachel broke into a huge smile. "Daddy! When did you get back?"

Running past Shelby she threw herself at her taller father. "I didn't think you'd be back for another week."

"We had a change in plans, Rachel." Hiram gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You and your mom come on in so your dad and I can catch up."

Rachel pushed past Hiram and squealed as she found her other father on the couch. Sitting down she hugged him as well and then pulled Hiram next to her. Noticing that Shelby sat alone in the chair across from them Rachel's face fell for a moment. She hadn't thought how her mother would feel at this moment. Loyalties divided Rachel frowned briefly.

"You okay, Rachel?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking." Putting on her show face Rachel turned back to her dads. "So when did you get in? Why are you home so early? Can I still stay with Mama next week?"

"Rachel calm down," LeRoy spoke softly. "Your daddy and I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? You're not taking Shelby away again are you? I won't let you!" Rachel moved from between them and practically flew into Shelby's lap. "You can't take her away again. You promised."

Looking at each other the men knew they had made the right choice allowing Shelby back into Rachel's life by her reaction. "Rachel we are not taking Shelby away from you. We wouldn't do that to either of you," Hiram began.

"Now, calm down and let us talk," LeRoy directed. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation and wanted to get it over with.

A short time later Rachel was still crying on the couch in between her fathers. "I don't want you to go away, Daddies."

"And we don't want to leave you, Rachel." Hiram kissed the top of Rachel's head. "But we don't have a choice. We have to go to Sweden to get the best chance for your dad. And we know you'll be in the best hands possible while we're gone."

"And we can skype and talk on the phone."

"It's not the same," Rachel protested.

"I know, princess." LeRoy kissed Rachel on the temple. "But it's what we'll have to do until I get better and come home."

"Okay," Rachel finally managed to stop the tears. Hugging her fathers again she looked from one to the other. "Do you want me to stay here or at Mama's tonight?"

"As much as we love you, princess," LeRoy began. "I am exhausted and I'd feel better if you were with Shelby tonight."

Rachel nodded sadly. "Okay Dad. I can come back tomorrow right?"

"You'd better," Hiram smiled at his daughter. "We want to spend as much time with you as we can besides you have to decide what else you'd like to take with you to your mom's house for the year."

"Okay." Rachel stood up and waved at her fathers. "By Daddies I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, princess."

Rachel was quiet on the ride home and entered Shelby's house without a sound. Shelby sat quietly in the car trying to prepare herself and after ten minutes finally entered the house. Not seeing Rachel the woman headed upstairs and saw the light coming from Rachel's room. Deciding to change into her pajamas Shelby headed to her bedroom and got into something much more comfortable before steeling herself and heading towards Rachel's room.

Shelby knocked lightly and entered when she was met only with silence. Her heart broke seeing Rachel in her own pajamas lying on her bed with her stuffed lamb held tightly in her arms.

Saying nothing Shelby crawled onto the bed with her daughter and merely opened her arms and held the girl as Rachel began to sob into Shelby's shoulder. Shelby knew there were no words for Rachel's pain and she merely continued her silent vigil as Rachel cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Thanks once more to everyone who has added this story or me to their favorite or alerts list. It makes me happy that it's been so well received.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

The last three days had passed in a blink of an eye for Rachel where they had seemed to be never ending for Shelby. They were spending their last morning with the Berry men before they left and the dining room table was crowded with a few extra people that were not usually present in the Berry house.

"Daddies what's going on?" Rachel finally asked recognizing one of the lawyers from LeRoy's firm at the table, but not recognizing the two women also present.

"We've decided to do one last bit of paperwork before we leave," Hiram began.

"What more is there to be done?" Shelby asked.

"Custody papers," LeRoy nodded around the table. "Shelby and Rachel this is Mark Jansen, a fellow lawyer at my firm, Miriam Rogers, our Notary, and Judge Melinda Samuels."

"I still don't understand," Rachel said.

"Neither do I," Shelby offered.

"It's simple really," Hiram said. "Since we're going to be gone a year we felt more secure giving you full custody of Rachel. Upon our return we'll discuss joint custody arrangements."

"Why?" Rachel looked at her fathers in confusion.

"We aren't going to be in the country, Rachel," LeRoy offered. "This way Shelby won't have any issues regarding making decisions for you at all. We want to do this to make sure that Shelby's custody of you can't be challenged by anyone."

Shelby looked back and forth between the men and Rachel. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Thank you," Hiram took Shelby's hands in his. "We're giving you a piece of our hearts. We know she's in good hands and we can focus on LeRoy getting better."

"Rachel?" Shelby noticed the subdued girl and wondered what she was thinking.

"You'll be back though, right?" Rachel addressed her fathers. "And then I'll get to live with you and Mama, right?"

The men smiled and nodded, "Of course, princess. Don't think you're getting rid of us that easily." Hiram smiled and pulled Rachel onto his lap. "We love you, Rachel and we will be back as soon as we can."

"Promise?"

"We promise," LeRoy added. "Now, we just need to sign the papers in front of all of these people and Judge Samuels will be happy to change the current custody arrangement.

Shelby looked up at the almost forgotten strangers, "Thank you for taking time to do this for us."

"Nonsense," Mark spoke. "We've known Hiram and LeRoy for years it's the least we can do for them and your Rachel."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Rachel had said nothing on the last ride home from her fathers' house. Shelby had the car radio on and was shocked when Rachel turned the music off. The goodbyes between fathers and daughter had been heartbreaking and Shelby hoped the men could keep their promise of both returning within the year.

Pulling into the garage Shelby turned off the car and shut the door behind them. "Do you want to go to school tomorrow, Rachel or would you rather take another day off?"

Rachel merely shrugged before leaving the car and heading into the house. Watching her daughter walk into the house Shelby's heart broke once more for Rachel. "We'll get through this, baby," Shelby muttered to herself before following Rachel into the house.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

The last three weeks had passed quickly and Shelby couldn't believe that the first week in May was half over. Rachel had been rather subdued since her fathers left but seemed to be adjusting alright to their weekly Skype chats and daily texts.

In all honesty Shelby was waiting for the other shoe to drop in regards to Rachel and she wondered what it would be. Her answer came in a big way the first Thursday in May, and even Shelby was surprised by what her daughter managed to do.

Shelby was heading to VA rehearsals when her cell phone rang. Answering it, she nodded into the phone, "I'll be right there."

Catching a student in the hallway, Ms. Corcoran directed them to go to the auditorium and tell VA that rehearsals were cancelled for the day. Damned if she cared if the kids would believe it or not. She figured her top performers would run rehearsals despite the cancellation. Stopping by the front office she let them know that VA had official been cancelled before racing to her car.

Shelby had just reached the door of McKinley H.S. when she was stopped by a tall blonde in a track suit. "Barbra Senior, a minute please."

"Are you talking to me?" Shelby questioned.

"Yeah, Sue Sylvester, Cheerio coach. Look I just wanted to tell you that Babs Jr. did what needed to be done. As a daughter of world famous Nazi hunters I understand not having your parents around like you want.

"Anyway, don't let Figgen's blustering fool you. What she did every one of those kids in the office did to her at least once with no repercussions. Anyway, I have the video to prove that it happened to her first yet again. And though little Miss Focker and her singing marionettes drive me insane. I'll be there to back you up."

"Thanks?" Shelby wasn't sure what to make of the tall blonde now walking with her.

"May I ask why?"

"I've heard things about you, Fanny Brice Sr. and I may not like you or the fact that you think singing is a good way to make a living. Namby pamby, if you ask me, but anyone who can get non cheerleaders to do an entire routine on their hands can't be bad. Not to mention the fact that you know metal underwear chafing is not your problem. Your methods weed out the weaker performers. So, let it not be said that Sue Sylvester doesn't support the arts in her own way."

Shelby merely shook her head at the Cheerio coach and stopped short as she entered the office. The office was filled with kids in various shades of slushy. All were wearing letterman jackets or cheerleader uniforms. "What happened?"

"I told you your kid finally grew a set." Sue then moved through the kids still dripping slushy onto the carpet while Shelby merely followed behind.

"Figgens!" Sue barked upon pushing the principal's office door open. "Yentel's mother is here."

"Very good," the man nodded from behind his desk as Shelby took in Rachel's appearance.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"I got slushied, again. I got tired of it. I decided to do something about it."

"I am afraid Ms. Corcoran, that I will have to suspend your daughter for this outrageous behavior."

Shelby rounded on the principal eyes blazing, "So that means you're suspending every kid who slushied my daughter today as well?"

"Well…"

"From what Rocky here has told me my kid has been slushied by every kid out there and you've never done a damn thing about it. So the first time my daughter decides to stand up for herself you think you can punish her. I don't think so. Now, let me tell you what's going to happen, Mr. Figgens. Billie Jean King here is going to show us the video leading up to what happened with Rachel and all those slushy covered idiots out there and then we're going to figure out what to do to make sure it never happens again."

Shelby turned to her daughter after viewing the video. "You aimed the slushy nozzle at everyone?"

"I figured after I ran out of one flavor I could switch to another."

"And Mr. Schuester?"

"Tried to stop me," Rachel shrugged. "He was putting his nose in my business once again the last place brillo head needs to put his nose."

"What about your glee friends?"

"Casualties," Rachel shrugged again. "Don't worry I've already apologized to them. However I feel justified for what I did. I have spent almost every day this year getting slushied while nobody did anything about it."

"Mr. Figgens?" Shelby demanded.

"Slushies are not on the board approved list of violent objects."

"How about angry mothers? Is that on the board approved list because I have to tell you I can make your life a living hell if this ever happens to my kid or any of her friends again."

"Now Ms. Corcoran…"

"That's right, Shelby Corcoran award winner coach of Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High. Maybe you've heard of me or our illustrious glee club supporters. I know, what about a few of the board members whose kids I coach. It stops now, Figgens. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my kid and leaving. She will be back and this will never happen again."

Sue grinned, "I knew I liked you." Turning to Figgens the Cheerio coach smiled. "Don't think you want to get that one mad. She knows how to use metal underwear."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Throwing her purse on the kitchen counter Shelby looked at her daughter. "Go shower, Rachel. Then come back down here so we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About why you felt it necessary to slushy half of McKinely's student body today."

"I told you I got sick of being slushied myself."

Shelby sighed. "Go shower and get changed, Rachel. I'm going to change as well."

"Fine, but I still don't see what the big deal is." Rachel stomped up the stairs and Shelby shook her head.

"Of all the things I thought she might do," Shelby trailed off as she headed up the stairs as well.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby was putting the finishing touches on the salad when Rachel finally came back down stairs. The pasta was done and as Shelby put the food on the table she still tried to figure out how she was going to deal with this act of rebellion from her daughter.

Shelby and Rachel ate in silence for a while before Shelby finally put her fork down. "What caused the slushy gun incident today, Rachel?"

Rachel put her fork down and looked at her mother. "I was having a really bad day today, Mama. Today is dad's birthday and I haven't been able to get a hold of them to wish him a happy birthday. I always sing to them on their birthdays."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to them later."

"But it's not his birthday anymore! He's in Sweden and it's already past midnight there. It's not fair!"

"No it's not fair, but you will get to talk to your dads before bed." Shelby reached for Rachel's hand but the girl pulled hers back.

"Anyway, those stupid jocks decided to slushy me all at once and I'd had enough. I had just had a rather upsetting meeting with Mr. Schuester about our next play list and that combined with not getting to sing to Dad was more than I could handle.

"I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. I walked to the cafeteria and waited until they came after me. Then I picked up the slushy nozzle and let them have it. It was rather gratifying. I don't know why I didn't do it long ago."

"As gratifying as it may have been, Rachel, it was still an inappropriate way to handle what happened."

"Why is it inappropriate, Mama?" Rachel stared hard at her mother. "They've done it to me and my friends most of this year. I bet they don't do it anymore. Especially since you tore Figgens a new one."

"Rachel!"

"What? You did and about time somebody told him where to step off," Rachel huffed. "He's almost as bad as Will Schuester."

Shelby ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "You're right, Rachel. I did let your principal have a piece of my mind, he deserved it for not protecting you or your friends from the bullying that has been going on at McKinely."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, Rachel, that you are fourteen years old. I am an adult and despite the fact that you felt the need to do something about the situation you could have come to me."

"Why so Figgens could do nothing and I could keep getting slushied?"

"No, Rachel. So I could still tear Figgens a new one and get it stopped."

"Fine. The next time someone at that school decides to slushy me I promise to let you know so you can come and rip Figgens a new one again. Oh and while we're delving into fantasy land maybe we'll see a mermaid too. Or I know maybe Sue will be nice."

Shelby's reply was cut off when Rachel's phone rang. Smiling at the number she answered happily, "Daddy!"

Seeing her daughter's face fall Shelby wondered what was being said on the other end. _"But I always sing on your birthdays. Why didn't you call me this morning then?" Rachel demanded. "Fine. No, I understand. Goodnight and tell Dad I love him too. Bye."_

Ending the call Rachel stared at her phone. "Dad is asleep already. It was a big day, whatever that means. I'm going upstairs." Rachel announced disappearing from the kitchen and to her room before Shelby even had time to process the information.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

To all who have added the story to their favorite or alerts lists, thanks so much.

Hope this chapter was enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Glee or any of the characters created by Ryan Murphy. If I did we would see way more of Shelby. This story will contain spanking of a teenager. If that's not your thing stop reading now and go read something else.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was in the middle of VA practice and for the life of her couldn't concentrate. Then again the way her students were performing they were lucky she wasn't making them run laps to expand their lung capacity.

"Stop, stop! For all that is holy just stop!" Shelby stood and moved out from what she used as a desk in the auditorium and towards the stage. "You call that acceptable? I've heard cats in heat sound better than you did on that last bridge. Take five, drink a red bull and get it together people."

Her VA students bolted to do what she had demanded and Shelby shook her head as she moved back to her desk. Who knew trying to throw some WHO into the repertoire would be like trying to herd cats?

Cell phone ringing Shelby saw the number and cringed. What now? "This is Shelby Corcoran."

"Babs Sr., you need to get over to McKinley as soon as your VA practice is over. We need to have a talk."

"And why is that, Billie Jean?"

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone. Something my mother taught me –phones can be compromised. I know my office is clean though, I have it swept for bugs once a week and I'm not talking cockroaches."

"Give me an hour and I'll be there."

"Good, I'll make sure the Cheerios are gone by then." The phone line went dead and Shelby wondered what Sue Sylvester wanted to tell her this time.

"Ms. Corcoran?" a lone voice addressed her from the stage. "We're ready."

Turning Shelby put on her coach's mask and strode towards the stage again. "I sure hope you're right. Alright from the top, let's go."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby pulled her car into a spot next to what she assumed was Coach Sylvester's car. Realizing she couldn't get into the locked building she picked up her phone and hit the recall button.

"I'm in the parking lot, Billie Jean. You gonna let me in or meet me out here?" Shelby wasted no time on pleasantries.

"Hold your note there, Ethel. I'm on the way to let you in. Just wait by the door where my car is parked."

Shelby took the time to text Rachel that she would be pick her up as soon as she could. Shelby had allowed her daughter to go to Kurt's house after Glee practice, despite being grounded, and hoped that whatever the cheerleader coach had to share with her that it wouldn't add to Rachel's punishment.

As the door opened Shelby stepped inside and sighed, "As much as I love cryptic messages from you, Navratilova, I am wondering why I am here."

"Good question there, Mrs. Focker Sr.," Sue replied as she began to walk down the hallway. "The thing is I'd better tell you where I know we aren't being watched. There are cameras everyplace. I know, I had them installed."

Finally reaching the coach's office Shelby sat down in front of the desk while Sue took her customary seat behind it. "Okay, Mary Lou, what is so fired important that you called me over here?"

"Straight to the point, I like that in a person. Watch." Sue pressed a button on her computer and turned the monitor towards Shelby.

"I'm not sure what you're doing to Mrs. Focker Jr., but I like it, she's changed for the better."

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked again.

"Just watch this, Fanny."

Leaning forward Shelby's eyes grew wide as an image of Rachel walking down one of the McKinley hallways was shown. Hearing a wolf whistle Shelby cringed as her daughter turned back to the offending boy in the letterman jacket kneeing him in the family jewels as soon as she reached him.

"Damn Berry, your mom's going to be all over you if you get into trouble again." Mercedes began to pull Rachel down the hallway.

Before Rachel could respond Will Schuester came into the frame and called for Rachel. What he said was too quiet for the recording system to pick up but Rachel shrugged and followed him in another direction. The footage changed to the door of the glee room.

"Rachel you need to get a handle on whatever is going on with you," Will's voice was now clear.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Schue, but I have a handle on things just fine right now."

"I don't think that you do, Rachel. Maybe I need to call Shelby."

"Don't you dare call my mother!" Rachel's voice rose an octave. "You have no right to talk to her about me ever again. You screwed that up so badly the first time I almost lost her and I am not going to lose any more parents. Stay the hell out of my personal life, Mr. Schue. I don't need you there."

"Rachel…"

"No!" Rachel held up her hand. "I'd rather go to Coach Sylvester than talk to you about anything. At least she gets what it's like not have your folks around."

Rachel then spun on her heel and stormed down the hallway. "Nice storm out," Shelby acknowledged.

"Yeah, I figured she got that from you." Sue gave a rare mini-smile. "And not that I'm not flattered but why is Fanny Brice Jr. extoling my virtues to my sworn enemy?"

"I have an idea," Shelby leaned back in the chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Will put his nose into my relationship with Rachel when I came back the first time."

Sue nodded, "Made those voices in your head sound like a marching band didn't he?"

Shelby nodded, "How did you know?"

"He's gifted in making others feel even worse than possible without trying." Sue shrugged. "I just thought you might like to see what mini-you has been up to while walking down the halls of our school."

"Thanks for the heads up, Coach Summit." Shelby stood and headed to the door. "Let me know if you ever need one of your kids scared by someone other than you."

Sue nodded, "Will do."

Watching the security footage as Shelby walked down the hallway back towards the parking lot Sue Sylvester smiled, "I am so glad I'm not a brillo-headed glee teacher right now."

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Shelby had picked Rachel up from Kurt's house right after her meeting with Sue. Deciding she wasn't going to cook she stopped at one of their favorite restaurants, glad that Rachel had decided to eat vegetarian rather than vegan. Making a mental note to once again send her mother a nice card for her teenage years, Shelby allowed Rachel to sit in silence as they headed home.

Unpacking the food Shelby sat down and waited for Rachel to join her. Dishing the food onto their plates Shelby finally spoke. "I had a call from Coach Sylvester today."

"Oh?" Rachel put her fork down and stared at her mother. "And why would she call you?"

"Were you aware that the surveillance system at McKinley has audio as well as visual capabilities?"

Rachel shrugged and picked her fork back up beginning to eat once more, "And what does this have to do with me?"

"That was quite the response to the wolf whistle in the hallway today." Shelby took a bite of her own dinner. "And that storm out after you verbally went after Will was something special if I do say so myself and I do after all I created the storm out."

Rachel put her fork down again and blushed slightly. "You saw and heard that?"

"I did," Shelby reached across the table and took one of Rachel's hand into her own. "And as much as I appreciate you looking out for me with Will, there isn't a need anymore. I am not leaving again, Rachel. I promise."

"Parents leave, Mama. You can't promise that." Rachel's voice was quiet.

"Rachel what is going on?" Shelby squeezed her daughter's hand. "I know it's hard with your dads gone. And I am sure that being grounded for the slushy incident hasn't been the best fun you've had, but it was only for three days."

Rachel shook her head and held up a finger, "Just a minute, let me show you." Rachel stood and ran from the room and up the stairs returning with her laptop quickly.

"Rachel," Shelby's eyebrow raised.

"I saw this before I was grounded, Mama. Please, just look." Typing quickly Rachel turned the computer around and showed her mother the page.

"Oh Rach," Shelby shook her head at the idiocy of Hiram Berry posting a photo of LeRoy going through treatment on social media to keep their friends posted. "I am sorry you had to see this."

"It's not the pictures that bother me so much it's this," Rachel moved around the table and typed in a web address.

"Rachel?"

"It's a blog location where people can keep their friends and family updated when dealing with a medical crisis." Rachel allowed her mother to pull her into her lap. "This site is for terminally ill patients, Mama."

Closing her eyes Shelby pulled Rachel closer, "I am sorry, baby."

"The entry for Dad's birthday was awful." Rachel brought it up on the computer and allowed Shelby to read it. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"They want to protect you, Rachel."

"Did you know?" Rachel suddenly demanded. "Did you know that Dad spent his entire birthday throwing up and having seizures?"

Shelby shook her head, "No I didn't. They haven't told me any of this."

"I'm scared, Mama."

Wrapping her arms around her daughter Shelby took a deep breath. "I understand that. I'm a bit scared myself."

"You are?"

"I am."

"How come?" Rachel's dark eyes looked into her mother's face.

"I am so afraid I'll screw this up with you this year. That I won't handle your dads being away right, that I'll say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. That you won't want to see me anymore when your dads get home. I'm afraid of losing you again, Rachel."

Rachel hugged her mother tightly. "You aren't going to lose me, Mama." Placing her face in the crook of Shelby's neck Rachel grinned a bit before sitting back up.

"I'll make you a deal, Rachel," Shelby began. "You believe that I won't leave you again and I'll believe that I won't lose you."

"It's a deal." Rachel moved the computer to the counter and sat down again. Starting to eat again she looked at her mother's expression and stopped again. "What?"

"There is still the matter of how you handled the jock and Will."

"I think I handled them just fine, Mama." Rachel smiled and returned to her food.

"I guess you did," Shelby agreed moving back to her meal. "You've also just earned your only warning about taking matters into your own hands. If you're being harassed in the halls let me or even Sue know. As for Will your disrespect stops now. You don't have to like him, Rachel, or even trust him. But no more of the disrespect. I am going to talk to him and give him the clue he needs. If he bothers you after that, let me know and I'll make sure he knows to back off."

"Okay Mama. I can do that."

"Good because next time there will be a consequence."

Huffing Rachel rolled her eyes, "You and your consequences."

Shelby chuckled and patted Rachel's hand. "I know. Just remember, Rachel. Anything that you're even thinking of doing I've probably already done and been punished for unless I wasn't caught. I'm way ahead of you."

Huffing again Rachel shook her head and pointed her fork at her mother, "I have got to talk to Bubbe again. She said there was some good stuff about the year you turned fifteen. Something about driving…."

Shelby quickly stood and put her hand over Rachel's mouth. "You do not need to ask my mother about that. Understand?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay Mama."

Breathing a sigh of relief Shelby returned to her meal as Rachel smiled to herself. "I'll ask Saba instead." Rachel quipped as Shelby's fingers once more pinched the bridge of her nose.

***GLEE****GLEE****GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***GLEE***

Hope this chapter was enjoyed.

Thanks again to everyone who has added the story to their alert lists.

More of Rachel and Shelby to come soon.


End file.
